


Stay

by Jay_Angelin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Magical Bond, Multi, Pack, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Angelin/pseuds/Jay_Angelin
Summary: Hermione finds herself targeted by a law, a Muggleborn Registration Act being led by Dolores Umbridge. Sirius and Hermione immediately form a marriage bond to protect her from receiving the trace. Remus isn't sure what that will mean for their pack bond or for his relationship with Sirius. The Order tries to circumvent the dark plans Voldemort has for all muggleborns.A/N:At the beginning of COVID-19 I stopped reading and writing. It’s been a very stressful time for me and I hope everyone understands that I probably won’t be updating until my life goes back to being mostly normal. I wish I could be reading and writing right now as it usually makes me very happy but right now I can’t relax enough to enjoy a lot of things I normally do. This fanfiction is my baby and I don’t want to rob myself the joy of writing it by forcing words out that ruin it. I love all of you and I hope your are staying safe wherever you are in the world. 6-18-2020





	1. 6:00 AM August 31st, Waning Gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the Harry Potter Series and creative rights to characters belong to their original creator JK Rowling.  
**Author Note:** Canon Divergence starts in OoTP Department of Mystery battle. It is referenced in this story but is not fully explained. Sirius survived and never passed through the veil. In the aftermath of the DOM Battle Voldemort is revealed to the Ministry and Sirius Black is cleared and pardoned. There are no horcrux's or deathly hallows in this story. This story will be approx 16 chapters. Warnings/Tags will be updated as I go  
**Warning:** I chose not to use an archive warning for Hermione being underage as she is literally only 20 days away from being of age at the beginning of this story. It's not something I wanted to glorify or make it seem like it's a kink to this story. I have a lot of kinks but that isn't one of them. I didn't plan the timing of my inciting incident (forced marriage and law while she's days away from becoming of age). I just followed where the plunnies led.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ 6:00 AM August 31st, 1996 _

Blood rushed in Hermione’s ears. The only sound she heard was her increased pulse roaring as the rest of the room fell in silence around her. She looked to Harry’s angry face and his mouth forming words that did not reach her. Her eyes slid to Ron. His ears were cherry red and his arms crossed angrily. Molly’s arms, however, were waving around madly and looked as if she were yelling at Professor Dumbledore. The entire room was in an uproar over the news that Kingsley had just shared. The news that would be front-page come tomorrow morning.

Hermione felt nothing.

No. That’s not quite right either.

Hermione felt _ numb_.

Her eyes drifted to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, who set calmly amongst the chaos. She knew he reached the same conclusion she had. She was the brightest witch of her age or so they said. He wouldn’t even look in her direction.

That made her angry. Which was better than numb.

The pulse in her ears slowly died as the roar of the room became louder. There was yelling as everyone fought to be heard over the others.

The man she thought that could be a voice of reason and know a way out of the current situation was offering no advice and watched intently at his steepled fingers over his half-moon glasses.

Hermione scowled at him and then her eyebrows knitted together. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

_ This is it. I’m an adult. This is what it feels like. _ Her thoughts resigned her to her fate. _ No adults to save me. No magical way out. Must face the music. _

Her eyes opened and they met grey.

She wasn’t shocked that he was watching her. He must have come to the same conclusion. He was the eye of the storm. The calm center to the chaos. Hermione counted as they stared at each other.

One.

Two.

She blinked.

Three.

_ Should I look away? _

Four.

She took a deep breath for determination.

Five.

Sirius Black made a sharp movement with his head towards the exit of the drawing-room.

Six.

She nodded in consent.

Seven.

She finally looked away and rose from her seat and headed to the door. She wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or not that the only person that noticed her exit was Remus as they all yelled over each other. A silent conversation passed between the Animagus and werewolf with facial expressions alone. Hermione had no idea what passed between them, but she disappeared through the threshold as Remus simply nodded to Sirius.

She waited in the entryway patiently. _ How did this happen? _ She chided herself with a snort. _ Voldemort. Obviously. _

She felt a heavy cloth on her shoulders and the hands as the slowly turned her. She looked up into the hauntingly beautiful grey eyes of Sirius.

She gave him a wan smile and he returned it with a halfhearted one, “Care to talk outside?” A roar could still be heard from the kitchen.

She nodded not trusting her voice. She finished adjusting the robes he draped over her shoulders thankful for his thoughtful gesture.

He opened the door for her and followed her out.

They walked a while in silence. He seemed content in the silence as she warred with what words to say. Do they discuss it from the beginning, or should she just assume he came to the same conclusion she had?

_ He must have. He’s here. _ She nodded to herself resolutely. She now knew he was waiting for her to speak first. It was still early morning and they were eerily alone walking the rows of London houses. The sky just showing hints of the morning sun.

_ He’s here_, she reminded herself. She spotted a bench under a streetlight post. She quickly determined that was not a good idea and kept walking. Sitting would mean they would have to look at each other.

Her resolution finally formed into words, “I won’t ask it of you.”

He suddenly stopped walking and she turned to look at him as she came to an abrupt halt.

“You don’t even have to ask,” he said taking hold of her hand gripping it in a firm reassurance.

_ This is surreal_, she thought as her eyes traced his face. These were the first words they spoke to each other after Kingsley explained how Umbridge and Thicknesse snuck in a horrendous law under the Order’s noses. It just passed last night and Kingsley immediately called an emergency meeting pulling everyone brusquely from their slumber. Hermione felt disconnected even from her own body as she weighed his words.

She glanced down at their joined hands. She gripped his much larger hand back and pressed her eyes shut. _ Was this it? _ she asked herself.

Every of-age muggleborn woman, not man, mind you, was required to marry a pureblood (defined as 5 generations of proven magical ancestry) or be forced to submit to the trace. While everyone argued and fought over Voldemort’s intentions, how to stop it, and how to help those affected, she came to her own conclusions. True she was only about to start her sixth year; she would be of legal age in 20 days. The news of the law would come out in the Daily Prophet while everyone was on the train to Hogwarts. In 20 days, she’d be 17. In 20 days, she would start the countdown to having her magic stripped or finding a husband. She didn’t need 20 days to run down a list of available prospects and cross-reference it with people she trusted with her life.

An ache started in her chest and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

Apparently, Sirius Black didn’t need 20 days either to understand that she was the only Order member effected and to know that he happened to be her only viable option.

He squeezed her hand and her eyes came back to meet his.

She cleared her throat, “I – I think… I’m not sure what to do,” She gave him a helpless look, “I’m not used to t- that.”

He looked sad as he raised his other hand slowly to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear that she hadn’t even been aware of until that moment. It surprised her. Her uncertainty and vulnerability frightened her.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. His voice was cautious. Hesitant. She could see the flicker of fear of what her answer might be.

She nodded but then added in a steady voice, “Completely.”

He grinned. Not the grin he gives when Remus tells a joke or when he shares a funny marauder memory. It also wasn’t the grin he has when he sees Harry after being away. She knows those grins. They go all the way to his eyes and the joy is palpable.

The current grin however she has rarely seen. It’s not as familiar to her but she knows what it means. It was devious. It was a grin he had after he had a dazzling idea or a plan.

Hermione could see the moment that the sadness started to tinge his smile. His plan wasn’t going to be easy. It might be a good one. Brilliant even. But the necessity for a plan in the first place was a horrible reminder. It dampened any confidence he had. He could execute the logistical parts of the plan with precision but there were things beyond his control. Stubborn determination was his strength. But it was also the thing that could make everything go terribly wrong.

“Hermione, I-,” his voice was rough with emotion, “I can’t promise you’ll like this, or you’ll be completely happy, or even comfortable,” he took both her hands in his, “but I can promise you that you can count on me no matter what. I won’t let anyone else hurt you, and I-“ he hesitated as he chose his words carefully. Not something he was known for. “I’ll try not to hurt you myself.”

Hermione noted his choice of the word ‘try.’ Not a decisive “I won’t.” There was no resolute promise to never fail her. In a single instance, she appreciated his insistence that he wouldn’t purposefully hurt her. She respected his honesty. It was refreshing that he understood he might hurt her anyway despite any good intentions. She accepted the fact that it was impossible for them to not hurt each other regardless of any promises they might make to not do so.

“Thank you,” she said in a small voice.

“You don’t have to thank-,”

Her hand rested on lips halting his words.

“Yes, I do,” she insisted removing her hand and moving it back into his. Her eyes fell to her hands being held in his. They stood in the middle of a sidewalk facing each other. How odd they must look in their robes in muggle London.

“This isn’t some casual-,” she fought back tears, “Thank you isn’t even enough. That law doesn’t have to affect your life. Within less than an hour you’ve decided to sacrifice what little freedom and happiness you have for me. You’ve barely had your name cleared. I’ve never been an easy person to deal with and yet you’re here stepping up to something and you don’t have to.”

Sirius opened his mouth to interrupt her, “You’re not-

“No,” she laughed, a tear betrayed her as it slipped down her cheek, “I know what I am.” Then she corrected, “I know who I am.” She watched his brow worry over her words. His grey eyes compassionate. “It’s why I’ve never made friends easily. The ones I have, well, they can’t get rid of me if they tried.” She grinned.

“Well then,” Sirius laughed, “Then we are a right pair.” He pulled Hermione beside him in a friendly one-armed hug. He squeezed her shoulder tightly. “Everything in my entire life has always been a right mess.” He took a few steps guiding her with him, his arm still securely wrapped around her shoulders. She felt a deep rumble from his chest as he let out a throaty laugh, “It’s always been a toss of a coin on how everything in my life has gone.” He winked down at her, “So after all the bad luck in my life I can only hope there’s none left for it to bother us much. But be fair warned good luck or bad luck I’ve had a shit life and a bad attitude to go with it.”

Hermione grinned and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She was well acquainted with his mood swings.

“I’m pretty sure I’m already well equipped to handle you. The only downside I see is that we will both be too stubborn to get along. I’m not any good at tempering myself let alone someone else. And the only person that has any success in bringing you out of your bad humor is Remus.”

“Hermione, I think it won’t really matter in the short term.” He dropped his arm and laced his fingers in with hers squeezing her gently, “We work together. Until the war is past and we are all safe. Nothing else is an option. We can fret about how our marriage will fare after we only have the boring years to look forward to, if at all.”

She nodded and looked over him carefully, “Sirius, I just want you to understand that I don’t want to make you miserable or to hate me. I don’t want your resentment when you realize what you’ve done.”

He stopped walking and he pulled her closer both her hands back in his. His face was earnest, “You didn’t have to ask. You don’t have to thank me, and you certainly don’t have to apologize,” he tucked her wild hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t even have it in me to walk away from you. I’m a lot of terrible things. But this? I’d never regret this or be angry towards you. This isn’t some rash choice I’m making. I can’t say with certainty how it’s all going to go. Hindsight is a bitch, yeah, but right here, right now, we are saving you from a fate worse than death. And that isn’t even a choice, Hermione.”

Tears streamed down her face. She wasn’t used to relying on other people. She wasn’t good at receiving help. The idea of not being self-sufficient was dismaying. It made her a failure.

Somehow, she couldn’t catch her breath. She kept sucking in air, but it seemed like it wasn’t working properly.

She can handle some failures. Failure doesn’t signal the end. It’s a starting point for success. It was horrifying to have to be so absolutely reliant on the goodwill of someone to succeed. She didn’t share responsibilities or burdens very well. She didn’t know how to work with others cohesively. It was easier to trust herself to do everything right then to rely on someone else. But not in this. Everything working out didn’t just rest on her own shoulders but was a weight that needed to be equally yoked. It was horrifying.

She wasn’t one to cry loudly or sob. Sirius pulled her into a tight embrace.

Then finally, she cried into his shoulder. The gut-wrenching sound was worse each time she tried to get more air.

The sound she startled her. Terrified her. Embarrassed her.

Suddenly her lungs were filled with air she needed, and a few more sobs escaped her before she bit down her lip to stop them. His hands moved up and down her back trying to reassure her.

_ He’s here_, she reminded herself.

She relaxed into his arms and silently just cried. They wouldn’t hurt her because this man cared enough about her. Other muggleborns would be hurt. But not her. Each thought brought on more waves of tears. She stomped down her feelings. She tried to block them out. To distance herself from the aching pain in her chest. Her emotions were running unchecked and they needed to be reined in. She could cry later. Not now. She concentrated on his arms. His chest under her cheek. He was warm and solid. His heartbeat was steady and she let the sound and feel carry her into calmness.

When the tears finally subsided she pulled back and dried her face. She looked up determinedly, “What’s your plan?”

“First?” Sirius asked as he ran his hand through his hair, “We go to your parents.”

Hermione looked confused.

“You’re 16, while an age of consent, it’s not legal to marry-”

“But I’ll be 17 in-”

“I know, but you’re not getting on that train tomorrow an unmarried woman.”

“But we need days to-”

“Hermione?” He interrupted impatiently, “I thought you said you trusted me?” His eyebrows both rose and she blushed embarrassed by her inquisitive nature. “I have a plan. Would you like to hear it?”

She nodded without another word and he chuckled.

“We will break the news to your parents, go get a muggle license, confound them, get married. Following?”

Hermione nodded.

Sirius took a stealing breath, “But afterward,” he squeezed his arms around Hermione still holding her close, “We will have to consummate the marriage. That will seal it in the ministry as well. We won’t even have to inform them properly. We will be added to the marriage register and a magical document will create itself based on our muggle one. Which is why it’s important not only for your parents to consent but to also witness.”

Hermione’s eyes had only widened slightly at the mention of consummation but she stomped down her emotions again and tried to think about it in a rational straight forward way. She nodded and added, “You can’t fool magical documents when it comes to that.” But then a thought hit her, “But we can’t tell my parents!”

Sirius eyebrows knitted, “But we need-”

“No, they’ll agree,” Hermione hastened, “They won’t be happy, but they will agree. But as far as they need to know this is a marriage of convenience. They don’t know enough about magic or our ways to understand. They’ll balk at any mention of bonds or forced consummation.”

Sirius was appalled, “I’d never force-”

“I know, Sirius,” She added quickly, “I know. I trust you. But that’s not how my parents will see it. They can’t know about any magical bonding. They won’t see it as consent.” She glanced away, “They’ll see it as a slave bonded to their master. Consent, to them, doesn’t exist in slavery.” She braved a look at him and he was listening to her intently. Hermione pulled away and looked down at her feet. Wrapping her arms around herself.

Sirius added, “They’ll ask about divorce then. If we offer up a solution to all of this, it’ll help them ease their minds that you’ll be free of it one day.” He lifted her chin so he could see her face, “One of these years we should be able to convince your parents we just don’t want a divorce.”

She nodded knowing there was no such thing as divorce when bonded to another. Breaking a bond was nearly unheard of. It was painful. Their muggle marriage license would evoke the beginning of their pledge to each other. The consummation would seal it. Breaking a bond could only ever happen when contracts were breached. But they had no contract and it could take nearly a week for one to be approved by the Ministry. There was not nearly enough time to do this in the proper magical way.

“I hate lying to them.” Hermione fought back another wave of tears. Sirius pulled in close again as he lifted her chin gently. His eyes were so full of sorrow she hadn’t seen on his face in over a year. He wiped the tears from her face softly caressing her cheek with his thumbs. Her face framed in his hands.

“I’ll do the lying,” he declared and then leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.


	2. 1:30 PM August 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ 1:30 PM August 31st, 1996 _

The entire day felt surreal.

Each moment that passed seemed to make her question,  _ is this real? _

_ Is this really happening? Mum, please don’t cry. Did we just hex a muggle? This isn’t happening. Am I really marrying Sirius? Oh, Godric, is this real? _

Emotions swirled and swirled making Hermione feel dizzy. Then everything stopped and she looked down at her hand. Her ring finger had her grandmother’s ring on it. Her mother had insisted.

She sat quietly at the desk in their room. It was a nice muggle hotel. She didn’t remember the name or how the outside looked or how they paid for the room. It was a complete blur like the rest of the day.

Sirius went back to Grimmauld to let everyone know they were safe.

It was only half-past 1 in the afternoon. It had only been seven hours since the marriage law shattered her world. An hour and a half since she changed her life forever by marrying Sirius Black.

She finally wondered when he would be back. He’d be there with food since neither of them had eaten all day. Her stomach grumbled as she thought of the food.

She carried her beaded bag into the bathroom and began to run a bath. She reached in her bag and pulled out her toiletry bag and a change of clothes. She didn’t stay long in the hot water as it started to give her a headache almost as soon as she got in. She hurried through what she needed to get done. Once she was out she grabbed an old overly large shirt and she got dressed. A comb was pulled through her hair before she decided on a simple braid that went all the way down her head that she tied off on the end with one of her muggle elastic bands.

For half a second Hermione contemplated putting makeup on but shook off the idea. She never wore it anyway and it was useless to pretend. He’d see it as the insecurity that it was.

She did use a potion for her puffy eyes. He didn’t have to see her tear swollen face though.

She grabbed her pajama pants and contemplated putting them on. She knew practically they would come off anyway. That thought suddenly lead her to think about her knickers. Without thought, she had put on a pair of plain white cotton knickers. Only comfort had been on her mind at the moment. She had a momentary crisis pulling all of her underwear out and growled at herself for worrying about something so girly. Did it even really matter? She put her pile of mixed underwear back in her bag. All the lace. The pink. The black. The silk.

Her white cotton would do. They were plain and virginal just like she was. All the snogging and groping that had passed between her and the few guys she had ever fancied now seemed childish. Her virginity had felt like an insurmountable obstacle. She hadn’t wanted to get serious with anyone with the threat of a looming war hanging over her head. Now the impending loss of it weighed heavy on her mind as fleeting dreams and desires she had harbored flashed through her mind.

She ended up with her pajama pants on. She never slept without them so no reason to make herself do something she wasn’t used to. Everything else was changing but this didn’t have to.

She tidied up the bathroom. Put her beaded bag and wand on the nightstand and crawled into the bed before the glowing red numbers beside the bed stated it was 2 o’clock.

_ 3:30 PM August 31st, 1996 _

Sirius sat there and watched Hermione sleep. He sat there for nearly an hour contemplating the 16-year-old in his bed. Their bed. He had a million questions and couldn’t grasp one for a moment before they were replaced by another.

Would he hurt her? Was she a virgin? Could he even do this?

He grimaced, knowing the truth. _Yeah, I could._ _But she’s 16, _he reminded himself.

Would he scar her emotionally? Would she hate him? Would it ruin them? Did she think of him as a depraved? Would she think that when she was finally his age and  _ understood _ what he did? What would James have done? What would Lily have said?

Will Remus forgive him?

He grabbed his face rubbing his hand up and down.  _ She’ll hate me. _

Sirius watched her chest rise and fall softly.  _ I can’t let her hate me. I won’t. _

He sighed deeply. _ She should be happy every day of her life. She’s my wife.  _ His hand tightened into a fist.

_ She’s. My. Wife. _

_ I’m going to hell. _

There were far worse things in the world he could be doing to pave his way to damnation. Going to hell to save his wife would be an easy sin. Finally, single-minded he stood from his seat while their dinner lay forgotten on the desk. He stripped down to his boxer briefs folding his clothes on to the chair as he did.

He stepped towards the bed. Her chest rose and fell evenly. Her hands were tucked like a prayer under her cheek facing towards his side of the bed.

He chuckled realizing he now had a side of the bed. New territory indeed.

Her hair was back in a braid, but she had short wisps already peeking out. There was a spatter of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her skin had a soft glow and her eyelashes thick and full.

She looked every bit 16 and Sirius felt his heart break at how young she was and what was being taken from her. One day she might understand. When she was older and more worldly. Now he was determined to make this better. Maybe she wouldn’t hate him now. Hopefully, when she was older she wouldn’t hate him for what he gave her. Only for what he took.

With any luck what he gave her was a memory she didn’t have to try and forget. Something that wouldn’t be horrible. Not him forcing himself to do it. Right now with her inexperience and insecurity, she would read too deeply into every hesitation on his part.

He crawled into bed beside her and silently watched her slow rhythmic breathing.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She didn’t stir. He kissed her on her cheek. Her rhythmic breathing broke. His hand cupped her cheek and gently he kissed the tip of her nose. She stirred and her hazel eyes slowly opened to meet his grey.

He watched her as everything came back to her and she remembered why she was there. She tensed. He kissed her nose again.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered.

She swallowed thickly, “Y- Yes.” She whispered back.

He leaned in slowly his eyes never leaving hers as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and he soon followed suit leaning more into the kiss.

He darted his tongue forward as she opened tentatively and he swiped at her top lip. And then tenderly sucked her bottom lip.

He shifted them as she lay on her back and he was over her on his elbow. He kept most of his body on the bed beside her. He didn’t want to startle her out of their kiss by being in a position used for sex.

His tongue dipped into her mouth as took hold of her waist. He noted the pajama bottom elastic and moved his hand on the skin of her waist slowly up under her shirt. Each time he got higher her body would tremble under his.

He pulled back and kissed her cheek and look down at her to gauge her reaction. Her eyelids were heavy, but she was far from relaxed. She smiled at him tentatively.

“Hermione, you are so- so beautiful,” His breath caught on his words. He wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t used to saying something like that or his emotions were getting the better of him. He just hoped that she didn’t think that he had hesitated. He kissed her neck and then came back to look at her.

“If I had my way you’d be much older,” he scrunched his nose to try and stop any tears that threatened him, “I’m sorry it’s this way, but you must know that I care about you.”

Her eyes moved between his mouth and his eyes as he spoke. He kissed her again just as tenderly as he did on the streets of London. Just as tenderly as he did when their marriage ceremony ended. “But you must know that I’m struggling with how young you are, not with how womanly you are, or- ” his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. Her breath hitched. He moved his thumb further, “I do not find you lacking. Not in any way. Do you understand?” His thumb slid over her nipple. He moved his thumb softly back and forth as it formed a bud.

Hermione nodded. She cupped his cheek, her thumb grazing his stubble, “I think I do- understand,” she whispered.

Sirius dove in for his kiss. It was firmer. Harder. More passionate. But he was holding back. He couldn’t lose himself to the passion. He just needed her to find it. His fingers tweaked her nipple.

Her hands finally moved to touch him tentatively. She roamed his chest until her hand found themselves moved to his shoulders and then entangled in his shaggy mane.

He trailed wet kisses along her jaw, suckled her neck. Her breath hitched and then quickened.

He dipped his head as he brought up her shirt. He didn’t give her time to react as his lips took the breast his hand was currently touching.

He suckled and then flicked his tongue. A groan escaped her lips. He raised his eyes to her face as he flicked her peak again. This time she bit down on her lip.

He leaned up and kissed her. Sucked her lip and then playfully nipped it. He leaned in to whisper in her ear peppering kisses to the column of her neck and ear lobe, “Only I bite your pretty lips. I want to hear every beautiful sound.”

She shivered at his touch. He suckled her earlobe and she groaned as he smiled into her neck.

She could feel his smile and she gripped his arm, “Don’t be so smug,” her words breathless. His eyes danced with mirth and he watched a true smile grew across her face. He laughed and then she did too. It was a refreshing relief and the last of tension Sirius was holding onto slipped away

He quickly kissed her again and moved over her. One of his legs slipping between hers. He pressed his mouth into hers and then inched her shirt up with his hand, his other elbow beside her face.

He awkwardly tried to move her shirt higher and then pulled up on his knees as he helped raise the shirt over her head.

He looked down at her breast with pinkish-brown nipples hardened to little buds. He looked towards her meeting her eyes and she blushed. Her chest turned pink to match her pretty cheeks.

Sirius grinned and lowered back down to kiss her again. His chest grazing the tops of her sensitive buds.

Moving back to her neck he placed soft kisses down her neck. Starting with her earlobe and moving down. Each soft sigh encouraged him and then her hips moved into his thigh and he groaned.

He felt her smile as her neck tightened slightly. He licked her neck softly before he suckled it harder. She groaned.

His other hand stopped moving circles on her hips and dipped between the elastic of her bottoms and slowly moved between towards her center. She tensed and he went back to her mouth kissing her soundly. His fingers found the edge of her damp knickers and moved them to the side. He tested her opening with the tips of his fingers.

He groaned. He took her wetness and drug it up to her tiny bud. She whimpered into his mouth. He pulled back to watch her. Her eyes were clenched shut and he dipped his finger back to her opening only to slowly travel back up the path to her sensitive bud. He repeated the process slowly until her clit was wet as well. Her breath would intake when he moved up to her clit and slowly release when he moved to her wet opening.

“Hermione, please look at me,” his voice hoarse with desire.

Her eyes popped open and he gave her a quick kiss and then moved his finger in a small circle around her tiny bud. He watched her mouth fall open and a soft groan left her lips.

“So beautiful.”

He pulled his hand away and leaned back into his knees. He took hold of the elastic on her waist and tugged as she lifted her hips.

He shed her pants quickly moved down her body. He kissed her stomach right above her white knickers never removing his eyes from her face. Her hand stroked through his black hair.

His fingers looped into the sides of her knickers as he trailed kisses from her navel down to her thighs. He watched her very carefully as he started to tug the material down as well. She watched him watching her as his kisses stayed with her hemline until he reached her sweet bud. He licked out soft and tentative as her eyes snapped shut with a cried-out moan.

He pulled down the rest of the way quickly as he licked and suckled her. He pulled back slightly as he adjusted one of her thighs over his shoulder and opened her up to him. He continued his slow perusal of her sensitive flesh as she groaned, whimpered, sighed, and then panted. He grinned into her cunt.

“Open your eyes, Hermione,” he told her. He licked her again knowing she was so close. Her eyes stayed shut.

“Please,” he asked and then suckled her sensitive clit.

Her eyes snapped open and he watched as her eyes found his. She blushed prettily. His tongue darted and pressed harder on her. Her eyes started to drift shut again.

“Stay with me. Watch me. I want to see you come undone.”

She cried out as he quickened his pace and increased pressure.

Then he slowed.

Hermione groaned in desperate need. “Sirius,” she whispered.

It sounded like a plead.

His tongue dipped into her opening and found her nice and slick. He dragged his tongue back to her bud lazily and then did it all over again. Slow and deliberate watching her. Knowing that he just pulled her back from the brink. He wanted her desperate for it.

He finally pressed his finger into her opening. He watched her eyes widen and he increased the pressure on her clit as he made quick circles around her clit.

She moaned his name and pressed her head into the bed as he pressed into her. He moved his fingers back and forth slowly spreading her dampness. He slowed his tongue to match the pace.

“Please,” she pleaded and then moaned, “Sirius, please.”

He grinned into her cunt. Her eyebrows furrowed together a reprimand on her tongue as he pressed both his fingers into her pulling up and placing pressure on the underside of where he knew her clit was. He pressed harder inside of her and moved his fingers in slow firm circles and his mouth suckled her clit.

Hermione’s hand tightened into his hair and he watched her face as her world shattered. Her eyes closed. Her hips bucked. Her thighs tensed and then they shook. She whimpered and her cunt pulsed around his fingers. He slowed to a stop as her tremors did.

He moved his briefs down quickly and pulled her to him as he moved up her body. She trembled under his touch as he held her tightly and kissed her face and shoulders. Her neck.

“So beautiful the way you came for me,” he whispered. He sat them both up and pulled her legs around him and set her on his lap. He captured mouth and she continued to shake in his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her towards him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding on with the only strength she had left. His other hand stroked himself between them to bring himself to full hardness.

Sirius moved his hand from her waist and gripped where her thigh met her butt and raised her slightly as he pressed his sensitive head to her slightly pulsing entrance.

Her eyes popped open and found his.

“You okay?”

She nodded and let out an unsteady, “Y- yes.”

“Can I—,” he didn’t finish as she pressed onto him and helped him enter her properly.

The groaned together and she bit his lip. Hard.

He knew it would be better for her if he came quickly but damn him, he didn’t want this end. He held her hip hard pulling her down on him and they stayed that way a few moments as they both adjusted. He panted into her chest as she clutched his shoulders. Her breath came out in warm puffs into his neck.

He was almost content with that, but she continued to pulse and adjust to him. He slowly moved her hips back and then rocked forward. He shuddered as she groaned.

He pulled her face to his and his mouth moved over hers. Sirius urged their hips into a slow rhythmic motion. Hermione caught on to the tempo and soon took over and move her hips into his harder.

He stilled as he let her take her pleasure. His lips pressed into her neck and shoulders over and over encouraging her movements. His hand steadied on her hips as she moved back and forth.

Sirius pulled back to watch her with her eyes closed moving wantonly. Desperation was written on her face.

“You feel so good,” he encouraged. He brought his thumb between them and moved it in time with her hips. Her movements started to become erratic and he knew she was close. But she was losing pace chasing her orgasm.

He wanted to watch her come undone on him. Around him. He lowered her down never taking his thumb from her clit. He leaned forward and kissed her once before he raised back up to his knees. He pulled her hips up off the bed and towards him resting on his thighs. 

She let out a gasp as his hip rose from the bed and held her as he took control of her pleasure.

He tried desperately to control the rhythm and pace, but his hips were snapping forward erratically. He shook his hair out of his face so he could see her. His eyes kept moving between her face of pure ecstasy and watching himself disappear right below where his thumb made furious circles.

He felt her walls clamping around him and he pressed his thumb more desperately at her clit.

“Please,” he heard himself beg.

Her eyes opened to watch him. Sweat moved down his brow and chest. His grey eyes were hooded in passion. Her eyes lowered to watch where they were joined, and her eyes rolled back as she watched him enter her. The only sound that could be heard was her soft breaths, his low grunts, and the sound of skin slapping into skin.

He grunted, “Hermione,” her walls pulsed on his cock again. Desperate he pleaded, “Come for me, love.”

His eyes stayed with her as her orgasm tore through her body. She cried out in a near sob as he watched her entire body tense and arch. Her arms and legs shaking.

Sirius was desperate for release. He pulled out over her quivering heat reluctantly and quickly fisted his hand over his cock. He watched the tremors still moving through his wife her eyes moving toward were he pumped himself frantically. As soon as he knew she was watching him he came with a deep groan short spurts of his hot cum shooting out on the bed and her cunt.

Not taking even a moment to recover he immediately moved over her to kiss her passionately and she eagerly returned it. He slid his arms under her and palmed her shoulders and pulled her to him as he rolled to his side. He moved back sharply to look at her when he heard a shuddering breath leave her.

Tears leaked down her face. She quickly whipped at her face not wanting him to see.

“Hermione, love? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?” Sirius was starting to panic holding a crying witch in his arms.

She shook her head, but fresh tears ran down her face.

Sirius started to pull away from her, but she grabbed his arm tightly, “No, please don’t leave,” her voice was shaking with emotion, “I— I don’t know why I’m crying.” She wiped her face again and moved her face into his chest not wanting him to see her.

Sirius took a deep breath as he pulled her close again understanding, “It’s okay, love.” His hands moved up and down her back affectionately as she calmed, and her breathing evened out. After she fell asleep, he slowly moved them and covered them. He glanced over at the clock and it was barely five in the afternoon. Less than 12 hours since Kingsley had brought them the news that led them down this road.


	3. 8:00 PM August 31st

_ 8:00 PM August 31st, 1996 _

Hermione woke up to a sweet aroma. Her stomach let out a hungry noise and she clutched her middle.

She heard a chuckle beside her and slowly opened her eyes. Artificial light flooding the room.

Sirius was sitting up in bed with a sheet draped over his hips and a plate of Molly’s leftover chocolate cake. He held his fork out with a small piece on the end with a look on his face as if he were just caught sneaking the last biscuit out of the cupboard.

Hermione started to pull herself up and groaned at the pain in her thighs.

“Okay?” Sirius asked her worriedly.

Hermione nodded not bothering to cover her breast as she pushed the escaped curls out of her face.

“Just sore.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius started ashamed, “I should have been gentler. I— ”

Hermione chuckled, “Don’t apologize. My thighs are sore. Maybe my butt. I’m not exactly used to physical exertion.”

“Oh.” Sirius searched for how to ask what he wanted to know, “So you’re okay, otherwise?”

Hermione grinned and then finally looking at him properly. Her hand darted out to his wrist and pulled his fork full of cake to her lips and stole his bite. She wasn’t sure where her boldness came from. Sirius looked shocked that she dared to do such a thing as steal his cake. “I’m feeling pretty good, otherwise,” her words brave but her blush betrayed her shyness.

“Please tell me you’re not some chocolate fiend?” Sirius said moving his plate away from her slightly. His grin betrayed his playfulness. He nodded at her bedside table, “You have your own food.”

Hermione laughed again grabbing the plate of food beside her and ignoring the cake. She shook her head before digging in, “You and Remus, I swear. You would think that neither one of you would even like chocolate since you’re both canine related.”

Sirius frowned at her comment. He continued to eat his cake contemplating something important he needed to tell her. When she finished eating, she placed her plate back beside her on the side table and grabbed her slice of chocolate cake and placed it in front of Sirius. As his eyes widened and he laid his hand over his heart mockingly at her as she slid back down into the sheet and laid on her side as she watched him eat his second piece of cake.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and started in on it, “I knew I liked you.”

After he had finished, he licked his lips and slid back down the bed and faced Hermione. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Sirius finally found he was able to speak.

“There’s something you should know,” he began, his face pained with what he was about to say, “I—

She kissed him and moved until her body was flush with his. She pulled back, “I think I already know,” she looked down as she moved her hand to his chest. If she was right about what he was about to say it wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. It wasn’t going to be comfortable. She didn’t want to say what she thought and be embarrassingly wrong. She also didn’t think it fair to force him to say something so deeply personal that he had yet to share with her until this moment. Her hand moved through the short black hair that scattered across his chest. She looked from her hands to his face, “You don’t have to say it unless you want to. But if you say it, I- I have some questions. Not tonight,” she amended, “Just when- I would-.” She faltered and her words died on her tongue. She wasn’t sure how to explain that she didn’t want to push him, but she still wanted answers.

Sirius searched her face wondering if she really knew what he wanted to tell her. Nothing in what she said or the way she looked at him gave him any indication that she did know. The only way to know for sure was to just tell her and see.

Sirius took a deep breath, “I have been— That is to say— Remus and I—,” he tripped over his words. Each false start felt heavy on his heart.

“Sirius,” Hermione said softly trying to let him off the hook gently, “I know. Or, I think I know. Harry and I have suspected for a bit at least.”

Sirius looked at her horrified, “Harry knows?”

Hermione nodded.

“Fuck.” Sirius leaned back on the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

“Sirius,” Hermione pleaded, “It’s okay. It didn’t bother Harry. He’s okay with it,” Hermione bit her lip, “He might even hate me for getting in the way. We’ve seen both of you happy this last year. More so this summer. You _ and _ Remus.” Hermione moved to her back with a huff, “This whole thing is a mess. I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into it.”

He leaned upon his elbow to look down at her. The sheet had moved down her torso and her breasts were exposed. He slowly raised his eyes to her face. “I’ve said already, stop apologizing. I don’t regret anything.”

“But Remus—,”

“Encouraged me to marry you. He would have done the same. No hesitation if the law would have allowed it.” Sirius moved his hand softly along her cheek. “It should have been Remus. You and Remus would have made a much better pair. You make much more sense, I think.” He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, “and Harry could never hate you. You’re his family.”

Hermione nodded. “Did Remus really? Encourage you, I mean.”

“Yeah, you mean a lot to him, Hermione,” he amended, “You mean a lot to both of us. You’ve been there for Harry when we couldn’t be. You saw past Remus being a werewolf. You saved my life. Created an illegal club and broke every _ single _ school rule” his face lit up with a wide smile, “In fact, they created more rules just for you to break” Sirius laughed down at her and then steadied as he continued, “When you were hurt at the Ministry we were both so worried about you. When we finally got all of you back to Hogwarts, I stayed close to Harry. Harry felt so guilty that you were hurt. Remus didn’t leave your side until you finally regained consciousness. That was probably the longest night of our life waiting to make sure you were okay.”

Sirius’s nostrils flared trying to keep his emotions in check. Not willing to let himself cry. “We both nearly watched you lose your life, Hermione. There is no possible way that either one of us would ever let you come to danger from this law. It would have been one of us,” he took a shuddering breath, “If it couldn’t have been one of us, we would have had you out of this country before anyone would have any idea what happened.”

Hermione let the tears move down her face and leaned up to capture Sirius’s mouth with a chaste kiss. Her hand caressed his stubbled jaw. His words comforted her and made her feel so much love for both him and Remus.

Her face crumpled into tears, “I think I’d feel better if he would hate me. Remus doesn’t deserve this.”

“Neither do you,” he pulled her in close as cried silently into his chest. He held her and caressed her as her tears subsided. They laid there quietly. The emotions running through each of them were heavy.

Eventually, Hermione started to stir.

“I need a shower,” she stated, “And I want to go back tonight. I need to talk to Harry.”

Sirius nodded and then moved to kiss her neck and whispered huskily in her ear, “If you shower I will take you again tonight. I need you heading to school tomorrow feeling properly debauched.”

Hermione groaned and her hand carded into his hair, “If that was supposed to talk me out of a shower it didn’t work.” She pulled at his hair and moved into to kiss him. Her lips pressing firmly into his before she nipped as his lips and then his jawline.

Sirius chuckled, “You better go take that shower and get dressed or we are going to be here longer than you want,” he pressed his half-hard erection into her hip.

Her hands tightened into his hair, “Again, not helping.”

He playfully slapped her butt, “Get going then.” He leaned back away from her moving his hands behind his head as he waited for her to get up and make the trek to the bathroom.

Hermione blushed as she moved away from the bed and slipped into the bathroom. Her body was already heated and tingling had started low in her belly.

* * *

_10:00 PM August 31st, 1996 _

Hermione and Sirius slipped into the front door carefully not to wake any portraits or sleeping residents. As soon as the door shut behind them Hermione felt someone barreling into her and grabbing her into a tight hug. She looked and could see a mass of black hair and squeezed him back harder.

“Harry,” she whispered her voice heavy with emotion. She looked up to make sure that they hadn’t woken Mrs. Black portrait and her eyes went up to the top landing of the stairs. Resume sat quietly next to her school trunk.

Sirius leaned down and whispered to her and Harry, “Let’s take this upstairs before the yelling starts.”

They both separated and nodded and headed up to where Remus was sitting.

“We didn’t know you were coming back,” Harry whispered to her as she stopped a few steps below were Remus sat, “We packed your trunk for you so you wouldn’t have to be in a rush in the morning.”

Hermione nodded looking from Harry to Remus, “Thank you,” her voice small. She looked at Remus trying to read his expression. Nothing of note, she looked back to Harry and asked, “You don’t hate me?”

Harry looked confused. He glanced back at Remus for a moment at a loss. Remus cleared his throat and told her quietly, “No one hates you, Hermione.” Harry looked away from Remus to Hermione. His relief was written across his face at Remus’ exonerating statement, “Yeah. Why would we?” He pulled her into another quick hug, “Are you okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just exhausted.”

Harry blushed and Hermione chuckled. She slapped his arm playfully, “You prat. Come on. Let’s go talk somewhere before we wake up the house with Mrs. Black screaming.”

She felt Sirius’ rumbling laugh behind her, “We wouldn’t want that would we, Mrs. Black?” He winked at her.

Hermione’s cheeks quickly started to match Harry’s. She ducked her head and moved to Harry’s room not daring to look at Harry’s or Remus’ face.

“Come on Moony, let’s leave them to it.”

Hermione turned to Remus and said braver than she felt, “Can we talk later too?”

She watched as he turned her request over in his head before nodding his consent. Just before she was able to follow Harry into his room Sirius leaned into her ear and whispered huskily, “Remember, you’re staying with me tonight.” He squeezed her bottom before adding, “We will be in my room when you’re done.”

She blushed as she looked at Remus, his expression unreadable, and realized he probably had seen and heard all of it.

Hermione crawled in bed beside Harry’s shoulder to shoulder.

“Ron’s been out for the last hour,” he whispered to her. He stole a glance at her, “You’re worried about Remus.”

She nodded and brought her knees to her chest. “I’m worried about both of them. I don’t want to come between what they have.”

Harry moved his arm behind her and pulled her snug to his side. He leaned his head next to hers, “I understand.”

It was quiet in his room except for Ron’s soft snores. “It’s not your fault, Hermione,” Harry finally broke the silence. “Besides, Remus would have done the same if he had been able.”

Hermione chuckled, “Sirius said the same thing.”

“Sirius finally admitted to it, then?”

Hermione sighed, “No, not exactly. He was having a hard time getting the words out. I’m still not sure exactly what they are to each other.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.”

Hermione looked over at the sleeping redhead in the other bed. “How did Ron react? And Mrs. Weasley? Is everyone okay with this?”

Harry laughed. “Ron’s just upset he wasn’t old enough to marry you himself. I honestly think Mrs. Weasley is a bit hurt that you didn’t consider any of her other sons though.”

Hermione scrunched up her nose. Harry saw her face and grinned, “Don’t worry, Ginny set her straight. Said that Bill was already seeing Fleur. Charlie had some depraved relationship with dragons and that it would be weird if you had married one of the twins and not the other. They are a package deal after all.”

“What?” Hermione said laughing, “She didn’t!”

Harry laughed back at her his face animated, “She did! You should have seen it. Shut up the entire order while Tonks snorted her tea all over Professor Dumbledore.”

Hermione and Harry laughed together before Harry hesitated and said, “But Fred brought up that the weird part would have been married to a girl that their little brother still fancied.”

He looked over at Hermione almost pityingly. Hermione shrugged. She looked over at Ron to make sure he was still asleep. “I'm sure then only said it to try and embarrass Ron. But I suppose there's always an uncomfortable truth buried in there. Wouldn’t have worked anyway, would it have?”

“Yeah,” Harry added unconvincingly.

“No,” she countered his unspoken disagreement, “It wouldn’t have worked. He would have ignored any feelings he has to the very last moment. Dragged this out forever. Then when he finally noticed what a great catch he actually is he would have gone for some moronic twit that would rather read Witch Weekly and tell him how big his muscles look in his quidditch uniform.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. “_ Does _ his muscles look big in his quidditch uniform?”

Hermione blushed, “That’s beside the point I’m trying to make. I’m saying it wouldn’t work. We’re oil and water. ”

“You always work past your disagreements. You wouldn’t still be friends if you didn’t.”

“It’s different, Harry. He needs someone that can- I’m not capable of-”

Harry squeezed her shoulder giving her permission to say what she needed to say.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. The words tumbled out of her mouth, “I’m never going to back down to placate him. I know I’m terrible at admitting when I’m wrong,” she ignored Harry’s soft laugh, “but I’m also incapable of admitting I’m wrong when I _ know _ I’m right.” She looked over to the other bed where Ron’s head poked out of the comforter on his pillow. Red hair stuck out everywhere at odd angles. His soft snores were endearing to her. She loved Ron. She knew him almost as well as she knew herself. They hadn’t remained friends so long for nothing. Even amid their disagreements or the short periods where they refused to speak to each other, she knew deep down they’d still be there for each other no matter what. She moved her head back to Harry’s shoulder and let out a deep sigh, “He hates to be corrected. Or told what to do. They only thing he hates more than getting help is when he must ask for it. Most of the time I can’t stop myself. Even in the middle of saying something that I know is going to annoy him I do it anyway. If I did stop myself, I’d feel like I was compromising who I am to appease him. I can’t do that. I don’t want to lose myself.”

Harry took hold of her face and moved her head down as he kissed her hairline. “He wouldn’t expect you to change for him.” He pulled her in for a tight hug and said good-naturedly, “We put up with all your nagging because we know.” His arms tightened around her. “We know how much you care.” Hermione’s face crumpled as she buried it in Harry’s shoulder. Tears threatened to spill as she struggled to control her feelings.

She knew deep down what Harry said was true. She always knew. Sometimes she hated herself for trying to always be the voice of reason. Of saying things that would cause looks of irritation from both of her friends. Hearing Harry say that he understood why she did it felt as much like a balm to her soul as it also made her feel wretched. She wished she were capable of showing how much she cared about her friends without smothering them with needless advice or unrealistic expectations. She hated that when all Harry needed was someone to listen and agree with him, she was too sensible and almost always played devil’s advocate. She hated that when she knew Ron was struggling with something, she would step in to help only to be rebuffed. He was incapable of accepting anything from anyone. When Ron did ask her for help, she would refuse him because she still stung from his early snubs.

After all the years and the time spent between the three of them, they knew each other well. While others would never put up with her almost caustic nature, Harry and Ron did. They hadn’t abandoned her yet. They indulged her incessant need to worry about them. They knew her.

She pulled back from Harry as she tried to straighten her face. She brushed the hair back from his face and gave him a half-hearted smile. This was why she loved both her friends. Harry was able to cut quickly to the problem. To say what needed to be said. Ron was thoughtful. Especially in moments when she didn’t expect it. One moment he’d be in his own world and the next he’d be the only person who would notice that she wasn’t okay. They both did it without even trying. It was just a part of who they were.

“Thank you,” she finally said, “I needed to hear that. I do care.”

Harry smiled awkwardly. He was always so uncomfortable with gratitude.

“Tomorrow is going to be hard,” she said, “It won’t get out right away as I kept my last name but soon the entire school is going to know that I married your godfather.”

Harry shrugged. “Who cares what they think? You’ll be safe. That’s all that matters.”

“Sirius might have been cleared after fighting in the department of Mysteries but half the public still doesn't trust him.”

“You mean the ones that aren’t romanticizing him as some tragic hero?” Harry asked as he lightly elbowed her rib.

Hermione groaned, “Great, I’ll be the gold-digging harlot upstart that snagged the last of the Black line. TriWizard Tournament all over again. But I guess its small gripes really, I could be turning 17 soon without a husband.”

“Don’t worry about what they think,” Harry tried to encourage her, “You have me and Ron. Anyone who gives you a hard time we’ll just remind them that you have a husband that spent 12 years in Azkaban and escaped,” Harry grinned at her, “Having a dangerous and deranged husband could come in handy.”

Hermione couldn’t help it as laughter bubbled up from her chest.


	4. Earlier that morning, 4:30 AM, August 31st

_ Earlier that morning, 4:30 AM, August 31st, 1996 _

Remus woke with a start as he heard the front door open unexpectedly. His wand was already in his hand before he even had a chance to sit up from the bed. A hand wrapped around his wrist. Remus ripped himself away as he tried to move out from under the tangled sheets.

“Move,” Remus growled in a low voice, “Someone’s at the front door.”

Sirius sat up more alert. “Who is it?” He reached for his wand his grey eyes worried and searched Remus’ face for a clue of what kind of danger there was. He knew every line and scar. He knew every small detail. His green eyes were bleeding into gold. His back was rigid and the hair on his arms stood alert.

“Two of them. I’m not sure who they are,” Remus moved from the bed and crept quietly to the bedroom door, “Stay here.”

As he opened the bedroom door he could hear more clearly. He visibly relaxed and lowered his wand.

“It’s Kingsley and Bill.”

Sirius nodded as he slid his own wand to his bedside table and stood and stretched. Remus abruptly shut the door. “Put some pants on,” he set his wand on the nearby dresser and let out an irritated sigh.

He opened a drawer and tossed Sirius a pair of boxer briefs and a shirt. He dropped his own sleep pants and reached for his own set of clothes.

Suddenly he was against the wall and Sirius’s mouth was pressed against his neck. He sighed in quiet desperation and slight annoyance.

“Sirius,” Remus implored, “Now is not the time.”

But Sirius wasn’t listening. His hand already fisting over his already alert erection as he slowly kissed and sucked his way across Remus’s chest. He moved down to his knees and made quick work putting all of Remus into his mouth.

He groaned and slid his hand into Sirius’s hair tugging at his scalp, “Fuck.” He looked down and watched as he disappeared into Sirius’ mouth. His body started to relax with Sirius’ ministrations. Grey eyes met a set of gold slowly bleeding back to green. Sirius looked triumphant. If one could smile with a mouth full of dick it would be Sirius.

He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Remus into the back of his throat repeatedly. The sound he made was nearly obscene. He had absolutely no shame sucking him off hard and fast. The familiar sucking sound grew louder every time Remus was in the back of his throat nearly gagging him. Sirius’s hands roamed the back of Remus’ thick and hairy thighs and traveled slowly over his body.

“Fuck,” Remus repeated, both of his hand now in Sirius’s hair. He held his head still. He was floored with the powerful feel of having this man below him. “We can’t take long,” Remus groaned as his hips start to rock forward slowly.

Sirius looked up and nodded. He moved one hand to wrap around Remus’ sack and pulled towards himself. His hold firm but gentle. He was practically tugging him into his own mouth as he literally had Remus by the balls. His other hand moved up his stomach and chest raking his fingers through his thick hair. It never ceased to amaze him how much Sirius enjoyed running his hands over his chest. Through his hair. That such a man could enjoy his rough terrain, scars, and dense chest hair.

Remus pushed Sirius’s face to take all of him as his cock started to pulse. Sirius grabbed Remus’s stiffened thighs quickly and relaxed his head into Remus’ hold. His face and mouth were flush with the base of his jolting cock. It was almost loving the way he cradled Sirius’s face holding him securely against him.

Sirius continued his tight suction as he started to swallow repeatedly pulling Remus impossibly deeper into his mouth as thick streams of cum started to slide down his throat in short burst.

Once spent, Remus pulled Sirius up to him in a lazy kiss as he sagged against the wall behind him. His tongue darted into Sirius’s mouth tasting himself on his tongue. His hand automatically reached down to wrap his thick hand around Sirius but it was quickly batted away.

“No time,” Sirius grunted in-between kisses. “You needed to relax,” he said in way of explanation, his tongue slowing dragging across Remus’ lips. “You woke up tense and alert.”

Remus grabbed the back of Sirius’s neck pulling him in for a much deeper kiss. Grateful that the man before him knew him so well. His wolf had woken him from a dead sleep when he felt the ward drop and heard the front door open. His body automatically responded to the unknown threat. The wolf ready to physically take on anyone who had dared breach their den.

“Thank you,” Remus said finally that he had a voice, “We should go down and see what’s going on.”

The wolf would be closer to the surface for the rest of the day but the adrenalin he felt as he woke had already started to ebb away. It had been replaced by a baser need that had been soothed by the back of Sirius’ throat. Sirius had taken the edge off. He perhaps saved him from being a recluse for the rest of the day while he tried to hide is irritability and overprotective nature. However, the edge wouldn’t truly go away until he was able to assure himself that everyone in the house was safe. Complete relaxation would doubtless be elusive until night. Until he could finally crawl his way across Sirius’s body, bury himself deep, and then fall back into another deep sleep.

* * *

Remus could hear Kingsley exasperated deep voice before he even made down to the 2nd floor. As he made it to the drawing-room, he took a settling breath to steady his nerves before facing an irate Molly Weasley.

“I will _ not _allow you to involve the children in this,” Molly’s finger wobbled in front of her as she chastised the war seasoned Auror as if he was one of her own.

“Molly,” Sirius said entering behind Remus, “Please, you’ll wake up the portraits. It’s not even 5 in the morning.”

Molly pivoted towards Sirius. Her intent clear to reprimand him for his attempt to placate her. Remus took a step that maneuvered him between the two. His face was unreadable as he stared down at Molly Weasley. Her wagging finger suddenly stilled nearly touching his barreled chest. Remus felt Sirius’ hand on his shoulder. His eyes slid shut and he took a calming breath and then quickly stepped away and took a precarious perch on the nearest settee.

Sirius took one glance at Remus and once satisfied that he was in control of himself he gave a warning look over to Kingsley.

“Molly,” Arthur said softly, “Just listen to Kings and Bill. Dumbledore will be here soon. We need everyone here before he arrives.”

Kingsley looked over to Sirius a question on his face. Sirius nodded minutely, “I’ll go wake Harry and Hermione.” Kingsley gave him a short nod before he sat down next to Remus slightly relaxing since Bill had awoken his parents.

Remus continued to take slow even breaths. Usually, he had no problem dealing with Molly. He respected her quite a bit for her ability to have raised 6 boys. Two of them being absolute terrors. For whatever reason when he was tense or irritable, usually near a full moon, she was much harder to handle. She had a propensity for raising her voice, probably from years of having to shout over her brood. His main point of contention with her however was and would always be the way she talked to and treated Sirius.

She never said anything overtly disparaging. It was always in her tone. The careful way she worded something. It was usually what she didn’t say.

She didn’t like him. She didn’t trust him. The worst she did was intentionally cutting him off from Harry. It was clear she didn’t want Sirius to have too much influence over his godson.

That was one thing he could never forgive her. She would treat Remus kindly. Like he was some burly teddy bear instead of the werewolf he was. It was days like today that the wolf paced the edges, restless and he wanted to show her the beast within. To put her in her place. Remind her where she was and who she was with. It was difficult for him to watch Sirius politely submit to her subtle abuses.

Sirius returned with Hermione. She gave Remus a tired smile as she took a seat across the room. Harry soon followed behind her with Ron in toe. All of them robed but disheveled indicating the haste in which they had dressed. Soon other order members started to arrive. Shortly after the last of the Weasley children and Tonks found their way to the drawing-room Albus arrived.

Outwardly there was no indication that there was anything seriously wrong from Albus’ appearance. However, the closer the wolf was to the surface the more in tune Remus was to sense the subtle differences in body language. Whatever it was that was important, whatever it was that was wrong, Albus Dumbledore was resigned and disappointed.

Remus cleared his throat loudly to get the room’s attention. As everyone turned to Albus in the entryway the room slowly quieted. Molly Weasley stood from her seat next to her husband, “Albus, what is the meaning of this? Why were the children summoned?” Her tone a much more respectful level than it had been earlier.

Albus gave Molly a tired look, “Tomorrow, the front page news release will reveal all. It is best to share the news now. Afterall children do not stay children forever. Everyone should be forewarned what to expect in the coming days.” Albus looked over to Kingsley indicating he should take over and took his own seat near a side table not far from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Kingsley stood from his seat next to Remus. He looked around the room and precariously broke the news, “There was an emergency Wizengamot session that ended just 4 hours ago. The Ministry has added a new department headed by Dolores Umbridge for Muggleborn Relations. The agenda was to enact protective procedures to be taken against Voldemort and his regime. One of the initiatives that passed was,” Remus watched as Kingsley visibility swallowed before he continued, “a Muggleborn registration act.” A deep intake of breath could be heard from most in the room. No one spoke or made another sound as they waited for Kingsley to explain.

Remus looked over at Sirius. Once their eyes met they both looked towards Hermione at the same time. Her hand held tightly into each of the boys beside her. Abject horror slowly rolled across her face.

Kingsley himself turned to Hermione. He spoke to the room at large but he looked at her as he explained, “Umbridge’s department will oversee all aspects of the registration act. Muggleborns will have 30 days after the ministry decree is published in the Daily Prophet to hand their wand over for registration. Those that are underage will be registered at Hogwarts and any refusal will be met with having their wand confiscated, snapped, and then that student would be banished to the Muggle world. Any of-age muggleborn that refuses will be carted off to Azkaban after having their wand snapped. Anyone that chooses to run from the Ministry will be considered a fugitive and when caught risks being kissed by a dementor if they don’t come quietly. All of this under the guise and agenda of protecting the commodity that are muggleborns from Death Eaters.”

“Commodity?” Hermione looked at Kingsley her chest rising as she took a deep and long breath, “What else?”

Remus moved his hand to Sirius’s knee and gripped it tightly. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see him just as tense as he was. His eyes were unwavering from staring at the single muggleborn in the room.

Kingsley nodded towards Hermione. He pulled out a scroll that he immediately duplicated and sent through the air to everyone in the room. Remus watched Harry deftly catch one in the air and immediately hand it to Hermione. Remus nearly smiled at seeing Harry nearly always defer to Hermione first. Ron and Harry each leaned over her shoulder to read just as Kingsley handed him his own scroll that he promptly unrolled to read with Sirius.

“Female muggleborns will have an additional 30 days to marry a pureblood male or to be placed under the protection of one. As guardian and ward. All under the guise of providing protection for the inferior sex. It is expected that muggleborns males should be able to get by with only a few ministries provided protective wards. Any muggleborns that are already married but do not meet the intent of the law will have the same protective wards administered.”

Remus quickly took note of everything said and not said across the scroll. All legal verbiage to detail the new ministry decree. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked back up at Kingsley, “Is the trace going to be one of those protective measures?”

Kingsley nodded, “Yes. The only concession for the trace we could argue for. Augusta Longbottom made it very clear that if muggleborns needed to be tracked husbands were perfectly capable of doing that through a marriage bond or guardian bond. It will be placed on anyone not married to or a ward of a pureblood male as described and defined by the ministry.”

Hermione looked up suddenly hopeful. “That’s really good! They can’t use the bond for ill intent.”

Kingsley nodded and added, “Augusta spent an hour and a half arguing that very point. Using their own protection agenda to a standstill the debate as long as possible while we tried to come up with more concessions. They attempted to provide a legitimate reason to trace a woman who had a husband that the ministry itself deemed to be an adequate protection from Death Eaters.”

“An hour and a half? How long has this been going on? Bill?” Molly asked her son.

Bill looked over at his mother, “We’ve been in an emergency Wizengamot meeting since yesterday morning. All current seat members have a gag order until the news is published tomorrow in the Daily Prophet. I think that’s about all I can say without my throat closing up.”

Harry and Ron both confusingly looked at Kingsley as Ron asked, “How can you talk with the gag in effect?”

Kingsley gave a rogue smile, “It was a fortunate mistake on the part of the Wizengamot. One that will shortly come to light.”

Tonks stepped towards Kingsley, “What’s going to happen to you?”

Kingsley shrugged, “I can easily claim ignorance. I didn’t ask to be in the session. More likely than not I was requested to provide security for the session as some sort of deterrent for my sisters’ vote. She’s well known to have more liberal leanings and I have no known associations with muggleborns. I didn’t do anything technically illegal as I’m not a part of the gag. The Death Eaters and whoever they have in their pocket will know immediately that I have interfered to warn Miss Granger.”

“Kings-“ Tonks reached out towards him worry etched across her face.

“The worst,” Kingsley interrupted her. Turning away from her concerned expression and outstretched hand, “Is that there wasn’t going to be anything about marriage included into the Muggleborn registration. It was clear from the start they only intended to be able to track every muggleborn in the county or to make the ones that do not submit to the trace and their protective wards into fugitives of the Ministry. When Augusta brought up there are some muggleborns that already have adequate protection, shamed them with their own chauvinism, that it would be insulting to pureblood males that do not need any ministry interference in protecting their own families-” Kingsley looked away from Tonks and met Hermione’s eyes. Remus tensed as Kingsley started to falter, “I- I spoke to my sister immediately. Amirah then proposed to the Wizengamot that marriage would be an adequate alternative to the trace but also a pureblood family that could provide protection without marriage. The bonds are similar to that of a family member. It was the only way to ensure that at least some of the muggleborns wouldn’t have to submit to the trace without the threat of expulsion or imprisonment. I thought it would be a good way to keep you safe, here.” Kingsley’s shoulders sagged. “Avery and Nott twisted Amirah’s proposal. Suggested that there were some muggleborns in more danger than others that could benefit the protection of a powerful and old pureblood family. Umbridge herself brought up your own protection as one of the most publicly visible muggleborn in the country.” Kingsley was overcome in shame and looked away from Hermione.

Remus stood not daring to look in the direction of Hermione. To see the understanding dawn on her face. He glared at Kingsley and growled, “Who? Who does the _ Ministry _ want to protect _ Hermione _?”

Kingsley stepped back from the werewolf his eyes wide and darted to Hermione first before landing on Albus Dumbledore.

Finally, Albus spoke never looking from his hands, “There’s not much I am able to say as the gag was placed on me as a condition of my involvement in the proceedings.”

Kingsley continued, “Dolores suggested that it would be a good way to show the public that the ministry was doing everything they could. The ministry seems to believe that Miss Granger would receive the most adequate care and protection as a ward of the oldest and undisputed pureblood family line in the country. They have decided that she is to be placed in the care of the Malfoy family and Draco Malfoy agreed.”

The cold quiet of the room soon erupted and tension rose as those closest to Hermione started arguing in her defense.

Harry was already standing. Ardently pleading that they needed to hide Hermione immediately. Tonks was yelling at Kingsley angry that he had inserted himself into the politics of the Wizengamot and making himself a target of Death Eaters. Molly Weasley lost all semblance of her respectful tone as she berated Bill and Kingsley for allowing this to happen to her poor Hermione.

Remus stood frozen and then finally looked to her. Her face was blotchy and red as she searched for a solution that wasn’t coming. She shifted looking at each of the angry people talking around her and she slowly landed on Albus. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at her Headmaster willing him to look at her.

Sirius reached for his wrist pulled him down back to his seat. Remus took a breath before he looked him in the eye. Emotions filtered over Sirius’s face. Questioning. Suggesting. Remus took another deep breath and whispered to Sirius watching his face, “Whatever we do- we do it now. There’s no time for any other plans. She can’t get on that train tomorrow. We can- we can run _ today _. Her parents- they’ll need protection too.”

Sirius shook his head. “No. She won’t run. She won’t leave Harry. We _ can’t _leave Harry.” He reached for Remus’s hand and squeezed it, “I know what I need to do.”

Remus swallowed and squeezed Sirius’s hand back. Not daring to suggest his own thoughts out loud. Afraid to waiver in his resolve. His chest hurt and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He opened them to see Sirius and Hermione carefully watching each other for what felt like forever.

Sirius twisted his head in a way to suggest to her to leave the drawing-room with him. Hermione nodded and rose from her seat walking calmly to the door. Remus never took his eyes from her. She turned back and looked at him with watery eyes. He ripped his eyes from her and looked back at his friend. His lover.

A moment passed before he finally nodded at Sirius. His only way to tell him to do what he needed to. To take care of her because he was the only one that could. He couldn’t speak the words, but Sirius understood him anyway. She was more important than any of the words left unspoken between them.

As Sirius exited the drawing-room Remus buried his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees and tried desperately not to weep.

Remus felt a tentative hand on his shoulder and looked to see Harry sitting beside him. His hand shaking on Remus’s shoulder. Ron hovered nearby. His face was searching. Sympathetic.

“Where did they go?” Harry whispered afraid of the answer.

Remus cleared his throat, “She cannot run. I doubt she would allow us to hide her. You know she won’t leave you. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black can offer her protection.” He looked away from Harry.

“She needs to hide. Leave. The Ministry has already decided that-

Remus interrupted, “-That she would be a _ ward _ of the Malfoy family. The only thing that- that can save Hermione at this point is marriage. She’s _ not _ leaving.”

Harry turned to Ron.

“I’ll marry her,” Ron said loudly. The room grew quiet at the declaration. Molly turned at the words of her youngest son and then searched the room, “Where is Hermione?”

Albus stood and all faces turned towards him. “We, as the Order, can only stand by Hermione and what she will choose. I find myself not surprised that she has already surmised what is needed to be done. I believe that Sirius Black will be the best alternative to any other course of action. No one can deny his family pedigree.”

Molly’s lip started to tremble, “What do you mean? What are you saying?” She looked again seeing Harry seated where Sirius was only moments before. Her quivering lip stiffened in anger as she looked at Remus, “Where is Sirius?”

Remus said nothing in response and looked away from her. He stood tall and started to leave the drawing-room. He wouldn’t be able to handle anything from her lips at this point. He needed to get out of there. He needed to pace and howl. To rip something. To rid himself of the disgusted look on Molly’s face.

“This is preposterous! Surely you can’t mean for Hermione to marry that- that man! I have 6 sons! All of them a much better alternative then what he-”

Remus turned suddenly and growled at a startled Molly Weasley, “Sirius Black is a powerful wizard. Half the country admires him and the other half are afraid of him. The ministry will have no reason what-so-ever to deny him the right to protect his own wife!” His chest heaved. He stepped again towards her, his fist at his side. “Don’t even dare to suggest anything against his character. He’s fiercely loyal. He’s an honest man. If you gave him half a chance you would also know that when he cares for someone- He- it’s with everything he has. There are no halves. There is no one- no one better for Hermione than Sirius Black.”

Harry stood with his hands raised and he reached to touch his arms. Remus took a deep breath and allowed Harry to pull him from the drawing-room.

* * *

_1:30 PM August 31st, 1996 _

Remus heard Sirius before he saw him. His heavy boots had altered the wolf as they echoed from the front door and carried the man up to the second floor.

Harry rushed up from his seat beside him as soon as Sirius entered the decaying library, “Where’s Hermione?”

Sirius scratched the back of his neck, “She’s at a hotel. I need to get back to her soon. I wanted to come back before- I wanted to make sure everyone knew she was safe. That we were married.”

Remus sat silently not daring to engage Sirius.

“God, Sirius,” Harry chastised, “You should have said something before both of you up and left. I can’t believe you’d just leave and not-”

“Harry,” Sirius pleaded, “Don’t- I had to marry her.”

Harry’s lips tightened and his eyes narrowed, “You think I’m upset you married her?” He stepped towards his godfather purposefully and his voice shook, “I’m angry because there was a moment-" a short puff of breath between his lips before, "I thought you left. I thought you took my best friend and left. I was afraid I wasn’t going to see either of you again!”

Sirius’ chest deflated and he hung his head. He slowly lifted his face back to Harry, took the last step that removed any space between them and brought his arms around Harry hugging him, “We weren’t going to run.” Relief flooded him as Harry held him back. His throat was tight as he fought back any and every emotion that he had for the godson he held securely in his arms.

“You listen to me right now, Harry Potter,” He whispered the words harshly in the mess of black hair, “If there is ever a time that comes that any of us need to go, it’ll be all of us. Our family. Our chosen family.”

Remus was reminded of a similar speech given to a similar Potter. He smiled as the past hung heavy in the air. He couldn’t help but to stand and let the words pour from his mouth almost exactly the same. That he had once said to James. “You are our chosen family, Harry.” He wrapped his long arms around both and pulled them towards him. He rested his cheek against the top of Harry’s head as he looked at Sirius. The three of them held each other firmly. His voice was deep with emotion and rumbled through his chest as the past called forth his next words for him, “You chose Hermione as your family. So, it’s us, together. So, we stay. Because that’s what family does. Don’t you dare ever doubt that. Don’t ever think for a second that you’re alone.”

Harry nodded and pulled away first as Remus directed his question to Sirius, “How is Hermione taking all of this?”

Sirius raked his hands over his face, “She was pretty emotional this morning. Her mother didn’t help with that. There was a lot of crying. We didn’t explain marriage bonds to them, but I think her father suspects that we weren’t telling them everything.” He took a deep breath, “Mostly I think she’s relieved. Maybe tired and hungry.”

“Are you headed back now?” Remus asked, his question was heavy on his lips.

“No! Not yet,” Harry said his eyes darting between Remus and Sirius, “Stay. I’ll go pack you some food to take her.” Harry left the library in long strides and then practically ran down the stairs.

Sirius moved his hand out behind him never taking his eyes off Remus as he silently and wandlessly spelled the door shut and locked. Which was the only cue Remus needed to reach for his face with both hands and pull him into crushing kiss.

Sirius wrapped arms around Remus, his hands tight on his shoulder blades and pulled him desperately against him. “Remus, I-” He spoke against his lips. Remus shook his head. He didn’t want words. He pressed against him again.

He could smell her. Smell Hermione.

He pushed Sirius away. His hands reluctantly left his face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t, Remus, Don’t,” Sirius tried to pull him back around to face him.

“We can discuss this later, Sirius. Go back to her.” His shoulders stiffened under Sirius’s hands.

“I will. But talk to me. Look at me.”

“I can’t.”

“Are you angry with me?” his voice weak.

Remus turned to his friend, appalled, “No. I’m not angry. I’m just trying-” he couldn’t find the right words. He wasn’t sure he understood all his own conflicting emotions. He chose the most central one. “Hermione is important to me. How the two of you proceed from here is going to determine a lot of things for both of you. She needs you to give her the best possible start to this.”

“Remus. Hermione is important to both of us. I have every intention of being a good husband to her. But once the bond takes-”

“It’s fine! Just go! I don’t want to discuss it,” Remus growled, his green eyes slowly bled into gold.

“No, Moony! When Prongs married Lily it fucking killed me to lose the bond we shared.”

Remus laughed and stepped towards Sirius. Looking down at him, “That’s rich. James _ chose _ Lily. We knew when they married that it might sever him from the pack bond. But you? You chose to leave the pack.” He shoved Sirius and he stumbled to catch his footing, “That. _ Fucking. _ Hurt.”

He pushed Sirius again moving him up against the nearest bookshelf, “Do you even know what that was like? The bond was just gone. And then- then James died. I thought Peter died and _ you _ went to Azkaban. I was alone for years with no fucking bond. No family. And you know what? I survived. So, keep your pity.” His chest heaved and he seized Sirius’s face. He moved in gradually and kissed him just as slowly. He nuzzled his face into Sirius’s neck. “I don’t need your pity. I don’t need the bond. I don’t need a pack. I just need my family. I don’t want to be alone again,” his shoulders shook.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tighter, “You won’t be. I promise. I don’t pity you. I know how strong you were. Are. But the bond might be different this time. Lily-”

“Don’t,” Remus pleaded, “Just don’t. We will know soon enough.” He raised his head, “It’s pointless to-”

“Okay,” Sirius reluctantly agreed, “Okay.”


	5. 10:00 PM August 31st, Waning Gibbous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   


_ 10:00 PM August 31st, 1996 _

Remus could feel them as they approached the front door. Both of them. He dropped the trunk on the top landing of the stairs right before Hermione and Sirius slipped into the house. Harry already racing down the stairs. The fight left him, and he sunk to the ground sitting on the top of the stairs looking down into the smiling face of Sirius Black. He couldn’t find it in himself to return the grin. He could feel the pack bond with Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. The same as he had felt for the last 2 years since he had been reunited with Sirius. When somehow that night with the full moon, a hippogriff, and a time turner his pack had grown.

First with Sirius. The bond was nearly instantaneous as he entered the shrieking shack and he met the haunted gaze across the room. Remus expected it even. He felt if Sirius knew he believed him, trusted him, the bond would probably take shape again just as it had all those years ago. Harry was not expected. Even now, the best explanation he had was that Harry was their pup. Orphaned as a cub and reunited into his father’s former pack as he accepted Sirius as his godfather.

But Hermione? She was an unfathomable anomaly. They felt a connection to her the exact same time they felt Harry. Almost as if Harry and Hermione were linked already.

He found his voice as he assured Hermione. Her searching, knowing face. He assured her that nobody hated her. Not for taking Harry’s godfather. Not for taking his friend and lover. It was impossible to hate her for something he had already done and he would have done.

His mind raced as he watched Harry and then Hermione blush each time that sex was eluded to like it was a foregone conclusion that it had already happened. _ It wasn’t possible _ , he thought. Sirius and Hermione must not have consummated the marriage. That was the _ only _ explanation. If they had… the bond would have been stripped from him again. Sirius would have been tied to Hermione instead. _ That’s _ what happened with Lily and James.

He had been in a tense mood all afternoon waiting for that moment. The last moment he would feel his pack. He knew the second he lost the bond to Sirius he would, in turn, lose the connection to Harry, and then Hermione.

How could Sirius do this? Why? Did Hermione change her mind? Why didn’t they have sex? They needed to consummate the marriage before tomorrow. She wouldn’t be safe otherwise. His mind was spinning as he followed Sirius quietly back to his room.

Once the door was shut behind them the only word he could find was, “Why?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow in question, “Why, what? I thought you would be pleased?”

“What?” Remus was overtaken in confusion. Disconnected from the person he thought he knew so well. “Why the hell would you think I would be pleased? Hermione is in danger! I’m not that selfish to be jealous that you need to fuck her! It’s the only way, Sirius! Godric, why did you let this happen?”

Sirius took in the sight of a very agitated Remus who was a hair's breadth away from a completely angry Moony.

He laughed. His stomach shook as laughter bubbled up in his chest and he let it out. “Remus, I swear to you, we had sex. It’s done. And you know what? Nothing changed. I feel her the same as I always have just the same as I feel with you and Harry.”

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and sunk down into the chest at the foot of Sirius’s bed. He rubbed his hands back and forth over his forehead before he looked back at him and asked almost stupidly, “Are you sure?”

Sirius laughed again and said confidently, “I’m pretty sure.”

“What- what does she want to talk to me about?” He wanted to ask what the bond meant. Why was it still there? But that was a question he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge. He knew why it was still there.

Sirius shrugged and set in the armchair in the back corner of the room a few steps from Remus. If Remus held his arms out, he would still be able to touch him. He wanted to touch him so much. Hold him. Lay him out on the bed behind him and slowly torture him until he was begging for release. He gripped his knees to keep his hands from wondering.

“They know. About us, that is,” Sirius leaned back in the chair.

It was Remus’s turn to laugh, “Of course they know. You’ve never been one to be subtle and Hermione doesn’t miss a thing. What could she possibly want to say to me though?”

Sirius shrugged again. “My guess? Probably to make sure that you’re actually as okay with this as I said you were.”

Remus snorted.

“She was very worried about me doing this at all. Felt like I’d regret it and hate her. I’m sure she’s worried about the same with you.”

“I could never hate her.”

“Well, you’ll just have to assure her of that, yeah?”

A soft knock sounded on the door. Remus buried his head back into his palms. He couldn’t look at her right now. Couldn’t let her see his face.

He heard Sirius walk across the room and open the door.

He heard soft steps approach him at the end of the bed.

Her hands lightly touched his wrist. Like she was asking permission to remove his hands from his face.

He halfheartedly allowed her soft pull and he slowly raised his face to hers. She was only a step away. He knew his face betrayed all the emotions he wanted to hide from her. He took in her soft hazel eyes. The thick eyelashes that were threatening to spill over with tears. Her freckles stood stark across the bridge of her nose. Her face was pale and splotchy from frequent crying.

“Remus, I’m so sorry,” he looked away as her voice was fraught with emotion he didn’t want to face, “This isn’t what I wanted. I would never come between the two of you. I won’t. I don’t mind,” her hands tightened on his wrist pleading with him, “Nothing has to change.”

Of all the things he thought might come out of her mouth, _ that _ wasn’t it. He stood towering over her small frame. He was imposing on the space between them, but she didn’t step back. She stared stubbornly back up at him. Ready to fight. He pulled his arms from her and spun her around, forcing her to sit where he just was.

His arms crossed against his chest; his stance wide. Only a glance to Sirius and the door was locked and the room warded from any eavesdroppers. He glared down at the witch below him.

“I’m not going to let you be a bloody martyr in this. You’re married.” His words felt final on his lips. He felt Sirius take back his seat in his armchair. “Do you really think so little of us? That we would continue,” he waved his hand between him and Sirius, “this? That I would let you be alone? That I would allow Sirius to neglect you? Your bond to him is for the rest of your life. It trumps anything else. Everything else.”

Hermione’s stubborn face broke into a grin and then laughed. “Really? If that’s true, then why are you and I still bonded?”

Remus almost felt his jaw drop. Almost. _ Damn witch. _

“What,” Sirius started, “You_ knew _ about the pack bond?”

Hermione chuckled and grinned at Sirius. “Of course, I do. I wasn’t sure what it meant the moment I felt the connection to Harry and the both of you. It was so faint I nearly brushed it off. But once I determined I wasn’t crazy it didn’t take much to figure out. Harry has practically been my brother since we met. I studied werewolves extensively that year.” She shrugged.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Remus stated calmly, “The bond- it doesn’t matter if it’s there or not. _ I _ put _ you _first. No matter what. Not the other way around.”

“You can’t have it both ways, _ Moony _ ,” Hermione grounded out between her teeth. “Either the bond matters _ and _ you can go all protective alpha over us, or it doesn’t _ matter _, and you can stop being all chauvinistic about this. I’m allowed to put you both first. I’m allowed to take care of both of you. Just as much as you take care of me. So, which is it?”

Sirius rose from his chair, “Really, Hermione? Have you thought this through? What exactly are you asking of us? That you’re just going to go back to school, pretend we didn’t get married. Remus and I are just going to knock boots for the rest of our lives like you don’t matter?”

Hermione blushed and looked away from him, “No, I-”

“-_ Or _, do you think I’ll just go back and forth between the two of you? That we are all just going to pretend with each other. I’ll play the dutiful husband but secretly I’ll have my werewolf on the back burner for whenever you’re not available. How is that fair?” Sirius's voice was accusatory.

What Hermione was suggesting was something that was bound to hurt someone and Remus was determined that it wouldn’t be her.

Hermione stammered, “I-, I-,” she shut her mouth, blushing and looking down at her feet. She hadn’t thought that far ahead and he watched as she realized it. He sighed and wrapped his arm across the top of her shoulder pulling her close as he sat beside her.

He kissed her hairline tenderly. “I’m not sure what I did to deserve such a stalwart friend, Hermione, but thank you.” She leaned into him. “Sirius and I are going to be fine.”

Hermione raised her face only a breath away from Remus’s. “No, you won’t be. The bond stayed intact for reason. It’s still there. Just as strong as it was before.” She pulled away and stood moving away from him. Her hand twisted together anxiously. She paced in between them. “I can only guess why that is. It’s very rare for a pack to have more than one breeding pair. They separate into smaller packs once there are pups. A marriage bond should have trumped a pack bond for that very reason.” Her pacing stilled and she looked from Remus to Sirius, “But it didn’t. You still love each other. That didn’t go away. I don’t want it to go away. I would never choose to separate you.”

Her sincerity hurt. She was never going to give up on this argument. He knew that she felt everything deeply and never gave herself the room to question something she felt was right. He knew how stubborn she was. He couldn’t just agree to disagree with the way they usually solved their problems. His only solution was to remove himself from the situation altogether.

“I should go,” Remus stated. He looked at Sirius telling him without words that he didn’t just mean the room. He needed to leave. Sirius sat disconsolately as he understood what Remus had meant.

As he started to rise, he was halted by Hermione’s hands as they laid on both his shoulders. He felt torn between Sirius’s sudden bleak demeanor and Hermione’s pleading argument.

Her words were doleful, “Stay.”

He shook his head as he begged with her, “I can’t.

* * *

Understanding unraveled slowly in Hermione’s mind. Remus and Sirius were both as stubborn as she was. She hadn’t put much thought into what she would say beyond telling them that she was fine with their relationship. That was true. She didn’t have one single problem. Hermione could see what they had with each other. The had pushed the darkness at bay together since their reunion a few years before.

She would be lying to herself that she was okay being married to a man as wonderful as Sirius and not being able to pursue an actual relationship with him. Hermione wanted what they had with each other. Their level of respect and trust that was built upon years of friendship and hardship. It was heartbreaking to think that she’d never been able to find what the two of them so clearly had.

It took only a moment for her to come to her decision. She didn’t allow her mind to wander to all the reasons why she shouldn’t.

She stepped back and took off her outer robe dropping it the floor behind her. There was only one way possible for this to work.

Remus looked quickly to Sirius and then back to her. His voice hoarse, “What are you doing?” She could see his confusion and she shrugged. This was her last chance to get Remus and Sirius to see that it could work. That she wouldn’t be in the way.

“Sirius was right. I didn’t think this through,” She pulled her shirt swiftly over her head. His breath stilled as she stepped in between his legs and pushed his shoulders back until they were nearly nose to nose. She wasn’t going to let him walk out of that room without making things right. She only had tonight to set them both straight. Her heart was racing as she held Remus’s face firmly. He sat frozen his eyes darting between her eyes and her mouth.

Hermione lowered her lips to his as he clamped his eyes shut. Her hand traveled to the back of his head threading through his hair. It was shorter than Sirius’s hair. Courser. She peppered closed mouth kisses on him while he sat completely still. She caressed his head as his short hair slipped between her fingers.

He didn’t move. He didn’t talk. Most importantly, he didn’t push her away.

His body was tense and his hands trembled at his sides. She could feel his heart like a battering ram against her chest.

“Remus,” she breathed into his ear, “I want you to stay.” Right now. Tonight. Forever. Words she couldn’t say.

Her hands moved again from the back of his head and she fully embraced him. Her chest pressed against his as she said breathlessly against his lips, “I want to see you and Sirius together, Remus.” She kissed his cheek and then moved to softly kiss behind his ear. She intentionally kissed his neck in the same tender way that Sirius had done to her earlier that day.

“Show me.”

She heard Sirius move to stand behind her and her heart rate speed up impossibly. Her hands started to sweat nervously. She let out a sigh into Remus’s neck as Sirius slid her hair over her shoulder and kissed the bend of her neck softly. This was it. She had won her husband over. Now they only had to convince his lover.

Sirius moved his hands between Remus and Hermione and he quickly unbuttoned her jeans. Tugging them down her thighs efficiently.

Remus sat motionless as she felt Sirius slide down to his knees behind her and quickly remove her trainers and jeans from her feet. As she stepped out of her clothes she went back to kissing Remus’s neck darting her tongue and then sucking softly just as Sirius had done to her.

“Oh God,” Hermione breathed out into Remus’s ear. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as she felt Sirius bury his face into her knicker clad arse. He squeezed one cheek while he kissed and licked her covered pussy from behind. She felt his other hand add a delicious pressure to her clit. Holding her pussy tightly. Possessively.

Remus’s eyes darkened in desire as he looked down at Sirius’s hand on her cunt. She only had a moment of triumph before she felt him pull her in for a kiss. More fervently then she expected. She gasped into his mouth panting heavily. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slipped his arms around her and she felt the back of her bra as it was tugged and the material gave way.

His hands didn’t shake. He didn’t hesitate. In one motion he had her arse in both hands pulling her up to him as he stood. She gasped at the suddenness of his movements and her legs wrapped around him automatically. His erection pressed tightly to her core.

His kiss was hungry as he delved into her mouth and sucked her tongue. She whimpered into his mouth. He rutted up into her and let out a grunt of irritation. He pulled back to drop her in the middle of the bed. Her body bounced on top of the bed and her breast swayed as she leaned up on her elbows.

Hermione’s face was flushed with desire as she watched him remove his clothes in succinct movements. She turned her head towards Sirius at the sound of his belt buckle coming undone. She had no idea where to look. She turned back to Remus the exact moment that he lowered his boxer briefs. His face was predatory. Proud. He wanted her to see him. He stood smugly as he stepped away from his clothes.

She felt a blush spread across her chest and face as she looked down at him. His cock flexed in response to her gaze. She looked back up to his pleased face. She lost her breath realizing he had her right where he wanted her. He hadn’t uttered a single word since she had taken off her shirt. She knew instinctively that she was safe with him but she had never seen him like this before. She felt uncertain knowing that she was the center of his desire. His expression was dark and she felt a trickle of fear and excitement knowing that he only had one thing on his mind. That he was going to fuck her hard and fast.

Before Remus could crawl his way over her body Sirius firmly grabbed his shoulder. She watched their silent communication. Sirius was clearly concerned. Remus shook himself and took a deep breath. His shoulders and hands started to tremble in the telltale way she knew when he was trying to restrain himself.

Sirius whispered into his ear and Remus visibly swallowed and took a deep breath. He moved deliberately across the bed and laid down on his back next to Hermione never once removing his gaze from hers.

“Come here, love,” Sirius beckoned as he moved to kneel on the bed near Remus’s feet. Hermione finally broke her gaze from Remus. Sirius arms wrapped around her as she moved to him across the bed and he captured her in a soft kiss.

She rested her head on his chest while he held her. Sirius steadied her heart. His hand pulled at her chin raising her face to his.

He didn’t ask her if she was sure. He didn’t ask her if she was ready. He just watched her face as he helped her remove the last scrap of fabric from her body. She gave him all her trust as she allowed him to maneuver her to turn and sit astride Remus while he trailed kissed across her neck and shoulders.

Remus’s hand trembled as he took hold of his cock and her hip to line them up. His eyes darted from where she hovered over him, to her hand that had moved to cover the one he had on her hip, to her face, and then finally over her shoulder to Sirius.

He nodded to Sirius. She could only speculate why. To say he was ready. That he was in control. That he could be trusted. Her uncertainty and fear melted away.

Sirius wrapped one hand around Remus’s cock between her legs and another on her other hip. The sight of them working together touched her in a way she didn’t fully comprehend. They perfectly mirrored each other as they lined Remus up and rubbed against her folds. They spread her wetness from her opening over his head and then brushed against her clit. Her heart nearly stopped as she pressed her hands down on Remus’s chest and they pushed down in tandem on her hips lowering her on him.

He stretched her slowly as they rocked her hips over him taking a little more of him each time. She felt tender from when Sirius had taken her earlier that day but the painful stretch that Remus provided was completely new.

Her hair was pulled over one shoulder and Sirius latched to the other. He moved in opened mouth kisses as she let out breathy sighs. His arm was wrapped tenderly around her middle holding her securely to his chest.

Sirius’s erection was cradled in the cleft of her arse. His chest flush with her back. He rocked his body with hers over Remus. She felt like Sirius was making love to her without even being inside of her. It was more than that though.

He was also making love to Remus and using her body to do it.

Her throat was tight with emotion at this thought and she wanted to cry out in joy at being included in something so special between them.

“Hermione,” Remus’s voice was deep and full of breathless desire. His forehead already had a layer of perspiration. She reached and wiped it before pushing her hand through his sandy hair. He looked like he was in a state of exquisite torture as she moved in a tantalizingly slow pace over him.

“I need you,” he pulled her down to his chest.

Remus wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to his mouth and kissed her deeply. He rocked up into her slowly as he held her arse snugly over him. She squeezed her hands on to his shoulders as he alternated between sucking her lip and delving his tongue into her mouth.

Sirius stopped moving her hips over him as Remus started to pump up into her faster. His cock moving deep inside of her at a more rapid tempo. She moved from his kiss and gasped for air. All she could do was hold him close. One arm around his shoulder and another around his head.

She had adored the way Sirius had made love to her earlier that day. He had made her feel cherished and loved. Every moment was tender and full of a slow build of pleasure. It was a notable distinction from the mix of pleasure and pain as she felt as Remus stretched, filled, and fucked her.

She was taken aback by the strong contrast between the lovingly way that she and Remus cradled each other and the way he would piston into her. She had her lips pressed to his forehead and he had his lips to her neck. Each long stroke that touched deep inside her stole her breath. As he started to move into her more sharply his arms tightened around her and she groaned into his sweaty forehead. She felt Sirius hold her hips firmly as he started to help fuck her over Remus’s cock.

She cried out as Remus found an angle that brushed her clit deliciously while also caused a sharp pain as he bottomed out inside of her. She wasn’t sure if she should ask him to do it harder or to ask him to slow down.

“Oh God,” she cried out over him, “Don’t stop.” She felt herself grow wetter and was startled by the nearly obscene wet sound and the slapping of their skin. Her arms and legs felt tingly as a waive of pressure started to spread through her body.

“Sirius!” Remus grunted roughly into her neck, “Merlin, take her. Please.” She pulled back to look into warm golden eyes.

Rough hands pulled her up. The waives suddenly slowed across her body and her limbs shook as Sirius moved her away from Remus. Confusion rolled through her as she watched Remus grip his hair tightly and his body shook. The confusion was quickly being replaced by disappointment as the rolling waves of pleasure in her body started to still without having reached her release.

Remus pulled Sirius to him in a rough kiss and swiftly flipped their positions. Her eyes were wide as Remus reached between her legs and pumped two fingers inside of her while he hovered over Sirius. She groaned as he removed them and placed them at Sirius’s entrance.

She watched fascinated as Remus breached his puckered hole and Sirius's eyes fluttered shut. He gave a few cursory pumps of his fingers before he grabbed one of Sirius’s legs and held it to his chest. He lined himself up and pushed in with no more preamble.

Hermione could see the pleasure etched across both of their faces. Sirius’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Come. Here.” His words were broken between breaths each time Remus pumped into him. He pulled her in for a soft kiss before he whispered to her, “Straddle my face, love.” Her face flamed red even as she obeyed his instructions and slid a leg over his chest. Once she realized she wouldn’t be able to see Remus from that position she stopped and crawled around Sirius's head.

He grinned devilishly up at her and she blushed all over again. “I want to see you both,” she said in a small voice. Her thighs in a ‘V’ near his head. Her pussy near his forehead.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her thighs and his grin spread as he said, “And I want to taste both of you.” He pulled her over his face. She looked up to Remus as Sirius started to suck her clit and she was instantly as close to the edge had she had been moments before. His wet hot tongue made firm strokes up through her folds. He dragged her slippery fluids to her clit and flicked his tongue rapidly before latching on suckling her softly. His mouth devoured her entirely and his tongue darted up into her opening where Remus had been moments before and he repeated his motions from before. He dragged this tongue back to her clit and flicked it quickly before suckling it again.

She reached for Remus and they met in the middle over Sirius. She held onto him tightly as he continued to pound into Sirius. He darted his tongue into her mouth as she felt Sirius’s hand tighten on her thighs. The waives of pressure were washing over her body again as her limbs trembled. Remus kissed her deeply sucking her tongue into his mouth as he fucked Sirius hard and fast.

“Uuunggggh,” She groaned into Remus’s mouth as the last wave crashed and washed over his body and pulsed through her clit.

She bucked her hips trying to get away from Sirius’s mouth but his hands kept a firm grip on her thighs. Her clit felt like it was on fire as Sirius continued to suck her clit into his mouth. She pulled away from Remus for more leverage as she tried to pull away from Sirius again. This time he released her as he grinned looking like the cat that got the cream. The entire bottom half of his face wet and he slowly ran his tongue around his lips.

Hermione laughed finding him adorable. Amused, she looked back to Remus who had stilled the moment she had pulled away from him.

The smile slid from her face as she watched the storm of dark desire that marked his face. He was still buried deeply in Sirius's tight arsehole but his eyes were only for her. She moved to him quickly as she wanted nothing more than to sooth that need. He dropped Sirius’s leg he had been using for leverage and pulled her flush to his chest as she maneuvered her legs to sit astride Sirius.

His mouth was on hers in an instance as his tongue delved into her mouth. He rocked his hips into Sirius as he grunted into her mouth. She felt Sirius grip her waist and it didn’t take her long to find his cock and guide him inside of her. His hands encouraged her to bounce over him as she continued to kiss Remus.

Before long Remus’s hips started to snap harder and he grunted into her mouth, “I’m going to come.” She watched as he pulled out of Sirius and quickly fisted his hand over his cock. He looked smug again. Like he wanted her to watch him come. She watched his hand move quickly over himself as the base of his cock started expanding quickly. Her eyes widened as she looked back up to Remus’s face. He took her hand and wrapped it around him as he used her to pump him. Predatory pride danced in his eyes as thick ropes of his pearly liquid landed across her clit and dripped down where she was joined with Sirius. The base of his cock had expanded into a spherical bulb.

She was still in absolute shock at the sight as she had never read about_ that _ in any book. She swallowed thickly as she eyed the knot at the base of his cock. It added considerable girth to his already considerable size and she was suddenly glad he had pulled out of her when he had. She was sure he would have come inside of her if he hadn’t asked Sirius to move her quickly.

She looked back to him and delight was etched across his face. And she knew it was because he was pleased by her astonishment at his size. Remus pulled her tightly to him as he sucked her lip between his. His still firm erection was pinned against her belly. She reluctantly pulled away from him and raised herself off Sirius so that she could turn and lower herself back again. After watching Remus come all over where they were joined she wanted nothing more than to watch Sirius come as well.

Sirius dragged himself through her come soaked folds. “I’m not going to last long now.” He pushed up into her slowly and as he brought her down to his chest. He pumped into her leisurely with long deep thrust as he carded his fingers through her hair and slid his other hand between her shoulder blades and held her firmly to him. He kissed and sucked her neck in tandem with his thrust she grasped his dark hair at the base of his neck.

He pulled back to look at her as he kept up his steady rhythm. His grey eyes shined brightly against his dark thick eyelashes. His voice was gravelly as he asked, “Can I come in you? I know I didn’t bef-

“Yes! Oh God. Please, it’s safe,” Hermione moan out wantonly and Sirius pumped up into her faster and more sharply. His pace started to become erratic, so Hermione raised and started to try and match his movements. She suddenly felt Remus behind her, and he wrapped his large hands over the swell of her hips. He helped steady her and guide her in a fast pace she wasn’t sure she’d be able to maintain. One of his hands slipped down to her clit and rubbed her furiously. She felt the tingling in her toes first and the feelings intensified across her body as her walls clenched around Sirius and Remus rolled his fingers over her clit.

She felt the height of the wave start to crest she cried out to Sirius, “Uungghh!”

Her orgasm rolled to its peak and she felt Sirius’s cock pulsing in time with her clenching cunt.

Remus's hands stilled on her hips and she felt Sirius’s come drip from her center as she carefully raised off him and collapsed to his side. Remus soon settled to her right.

Both men moved to wrap one arm over her and each other as their breathing started to settle. She felt Sirius’s softening erection and wet stomach pressed against her stomach. She kissed his dark stubbled jaw and ran her fingers through his hair as she quietly admired his hauntingly beautiful eyes.

Remus was flush against her back kissing her neck softly. He lifted her leg and pushed his engorged cock into her still soaking quim from a mix of her and Sirius’s fluids. He pushed until she felt the bulbous base and then he stilled. He lowered her leg then pressed his fingers tightly into her hip.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her neck. He kissed her softly. “Thank you,” he whispered again this time thick with emotion. He flexed his hips against her arse and she groaned into Sirius’s mouth. “Thank you.”

She pulled away from Sirius’s kiss and twisted until she could capture Remus’s lips over her shoulder. She bent her arm back to caress his face. She felt a tear run down the corner of his eye as he whispered to her, “I could have never asked this of you.”

She smiled softly into his lips repeating Sirius’s words to her early that morning, “You don’t even have to ask.”

She finally understood why Sirius didn’t hesitate to step up to protect her. She knew that Remus would have done the same if it would have helped. She had carried that same need to protect the two of them.

“You didn’t have to ask, Remus.” She felt tears trickle down her face, “I love you. I love you both.”

Remus flexed his hips into her arse again. His swollen cock flexed in her sore cunt. His arm wrapped around Hermione and Sirius as he pulled his pack tighter to his chest.


	6. 06:00 AM September 1st, Waning Gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
_Image made by [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646)_

_ 06:00 AM September 1__st _ _ , 1996. _

Hermione woke to a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. Warm arms were wrapped around her middle and pulled her back into a firm chest. She sighed and slipped her hands along Remus’ arms.

His voice was low and vibrated in his chest, “People are starting to get up.”

She nodded and sat up. Sirius was still fast asleep on her left side. He laid on his stomach with his face towards her. She smiled down at him before she bent at the waist and kissed his temple.

Remus slid his hand to her hip and tightened his grip. It sent a wave of arousal through her entire body as she felt his erection pressed against the cleft of her arse. She pulled back from the sleeping Sirius to turn and kiss Remus over her shoulder. His lips were soft and sensual as he teased her lips apart with his tongue. His hips rocked into hers and she couldn’t help but push back into him as she deepened their kiss. Her entire body ached. She could feel how hot and swollen her sex was.

She hissed as she felt the head of Remus’s cock pressed insistently against her opening. Her hips bucked involuntarily trying to get away from the intrusion. Remus chuckled and playfully patted her arse as he pulled himself up from the bed.

Hermione watched him at the foot of the bed as he stood stark naked and smirked at her and wrapped his hands around both of her ankles and yanked her to the foot of the bed. She shrieked in surprise as she found herself nose to nose with Remus looking into his jade green eyes.

He placed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose and then pulled her up and into his arms as he carried her towards the bathroom. He continued to kiss her softly as we walked them into the bathroom only to stop when he sat her down on the counter. She watched him carefully as he moved around the private bathroom and prepared it for her use. He started the shower and pulled out a couple of large towels and placed them on the counter beside her. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small tin of paste and returned to her.

His fingers slid lovingly along the line of her jaw as he pulled her into another tender kiss. “I’m sorry that I was rough with you last night.” The words were soft puffs of breath against her lips and she nodded as she accepted his apology, “Normally I have better control of myself.”

“Last night,” she started to ask but blushed when she looked at the smirk on his face. There it was again. A look that was half amused and half pride. It was a different side of Remus that she had never seen. Never known. He was reserved. Humble. Calm. In control. Usually.

Last night he had delighted in her shock of him. He had towered over her. Invaded her space. Kissed her roughly. Squeezed her hips and waist so hard she was sure there would be marks. He had fucked her hard and fast without abandon knowing she had only been a virgin hours before. There had been this overwhelming sense that he had been showing off to her. Revealing himself to be a powerful male specimen instead of a shy professor. He had not been calm. Had barely been in control. If she had been of a rational mind, she would have been more afraid than she had been. She felt that he had been aroused from the small amount of fear that she exhibited. She was reluctant to admit to herself that it pleased her.

Remus’s fingers spread her open and she felt a cool substance rubbed into her folds. It was an immediate relief. His hands were soft and relaxed as he spread the cool soppy paste over her center and started a leisure massage over her most intimate parts.

Hermione gripped the arm that was resting on the counter beside her as he worked. Her head rested softly against his chest as she let him take care of her.

“Last night?” he prompted her as he started to focus on her clit.

She sighed at his touch and warmth started to replace the cool feeling the paste left behind. She searched for her courage and asked him what she wanted to know, “Is it always like that with you?”

He laughed and his chest vibrated against her head. She felt him add more of the paste to her entrance and slid two of his thick fingers inside of her. She gasped at the feeling. He was being thorough to make sure that he got the paste everywhere that was needed. She could feel that her lips were considerably less swollen. The inner walls started to feel much better as well as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her. The ache of having been stretched and fucked by two wizards was still there.

He kissed her temple as he withdrew his fingers. “I’m capable of being much more gentle than I had been, Hermione. I am sorry.”

“I liked it,” she mumbled into his chest and blushed at her own words. She didn’t much care for how tender she had been when she had woken afterward. At the moment she had been practically begging for every sharp thrust he could give her.

His chest vibrated again in a silent chuckle, “I know,” he pulled her off the counter and let her step into the shower first. The hot water cascaded down her soaking her hair as she felt Remus press in behind her. He shifted her hair helping get all of it wet before he added a good amount of Sirius’s shampoo to her tresses. The hot water was hitting her breast and running down her body and Remus massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

“What did you like about it the most?” he asked. His words were not meant sensually. She could tell from his tone that it was a simple inquiry. Curiosity. But the words vibrated in her chest and she shivered before she answered, “How much you wanted me. The way you looked at me and I knew that I was- That I was,” she couldn’t finish the thought.

“Fucked?” He supplied. “Were you afraid?”

“No. A little maybe.” Hermione didn’t want to lie to him. But she was afraid he’d pull away from her and allow guilt to torment him for no good reason. “I trust you, Remus. I just hadn’t seen that side of you before. It was startling at first.”

Remus turned her to face him and tilted her head back as he started to rinse the soap from her hair as his voice rumbled, “If Sirius hadn’t been there, I doubt you would have relaxed.” He cut off her protest before it came and continued, “You have to understand that last night was different. I don’t need Sirius to temper me except for on full moons. Sometimes near one.” As the last of the soap drained away he turned her to face away from him again and added conditioner to her hair.

“I wanted to mate with you, Hermione. I wanted to bury my cock inside of you and fuck you. I wanted to be knotted inside of you so you couldn’t get away.” He spoke so matter-of-factly but Hermione’s breath was becoming erratic, his fingers dug deep into her scalp.

She relaxed and leaned back into him allowing his words to wash over her, his breath hot on her ear, “I wanted to fill your womb with my seed while I marked you as mine.” His mouth closed around the curve of her shoulder and neck and bit down softly on her flesh as he rocked his erection into her back. Her mind raced as she felt him show her what he and Sirius had stopped him from doing the previous night. He turned her and dipped her hair back in the water as he started to rinse her hair again. His behavior the night before started to make much more sense in her mind.

“Why didn’t you?” Hermione questioned confused on why they would stop Remus from doing something that was supposed to come naturally to him.

Remus growled and strong hands lifted her suddenly. She was roughly backed into the shower wall as rubbed his thick cock to her hot center and his hands tightened on her arse.

“Don’t tempt me, witch.”

Her legs wrapped around his back as she pulled his sandy blond hair until his lips met hers. She hadn’t been trying to seduce him. A small smile spread across her face with the sudden thought that she could if she wanted to. That this wizard wanted her. It was a shamefully powerful feeling. She rocked her hip on him and felt him moan into her mouth.

“Hermione,” he pleaded. “I want nothing more than to take you again right now. But, if I do, I’m not sure if I could stop myself from doing everything I wanted to.”

She nodded. She understood. She felt bereft.

His hands moved from her arse to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the wall and securely to his chest. Soft kisses along her jaw and neck eased the pain she felt in her chest. She wanted this with Remus so much and it confused the daylights out of her. When she removed her robes and shirt last night it was intending to sleep with both wizards. To show them that if she could sleep with Remus so could Sirius. That it was all physical. Just sex. Nothing to concern yourself about.

In her mind, last night, it had all been matter-of-fact.

The ache in her chest wasn’t just about sex. It wasn’t just the disappointment that Remus didn’t want to fuck her right here in the shower. There was a separate heartache that came out of nowhere. He hadn’t answered her question about why he hadn’t mated with her and marked her. He had even gone so far as to admonish her for trying to entice him into it when he and Sirius both did not want it to happen.

She was wrapped so securely in his arms. His kisses were so tender and sweet, loving. However, her feelings, ached with the thought that he didn’t want her. He was tempted by her. Aroused. Even now his erection was pressed intimately between them.

Hermione pulled back from Remus and her voice broke as she asked a more pointed question than before, “You don’t want me as your mate?”

Remus closed his eyes in a pained expression. His arms tightened around her and then loosened as he lowered her to her feet. “Hermione,” he said as he lowered his forehead to rest against hers and held her face tenderly between both of his hands. “It’s not something that I would ever do without your consent.”

“You have it,” she choked out. She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Yesterday, she had been crestfallen to realize that she would be forced to marry someone just to remain safe. Today, she was practically begging to be irrevocably bonded to another wizard.

Remus released her quickly and his hands started to shake. She searched his face as he stepped back from her.

“I can’t,” his words were hoarse, and she could barely hear them over the sound of the shower hitting the tile. “You shouldn’t be saying these things, Hermione.”

“Remus,” she reached for him as he moved to step out of the shower, “I-”

“No!” Remus warned. “You need to think this through! You can’t say things like that while we are-”

He turned abruptly. His shoulders deflated in defeat, but his voice was firm, “Finish getting ready, Hermione. I’ll be escorting you to the train in a few hours. We can talk about this when you’re dressed.”

* * *

Remus left the bathroom as quickly as he could. He ignored Sirius’s attempts to ask him what was wrong. He was dressed in a matter of minutes and was heading out of the bedroom.

Sirius grabbed him roughly and pushed him against the wall. He had each of his hands pressed painfully into each of his shoulders and gritted out between each breath, “Tell. Me. What. Happened.”

Remus pushed Sirius off him with barely any effort and sank to the floor. His hands clutched his hair and he pulled painfully. He needed to think. He couldn’t do that here. Not knowing that she was in the other room. Not with Sirius right in front of him.

“She wants to know why I don’t want her as my mate.” He could barely get the words out. He raised his face to meet Sirius’s gaze. He was crouched down in front of him concerned. He knew his eyes probably gave him away. Between their golden hue and the desperation for the witch in the bathroom, he could hide nothing from Sirius.

Sirius sighed and stood from a crouch. Remus clenched his eyes shut and waited for Sirius’s admonishment. It didn’t take long. His voice was full of reproach, “Why do you do this to yourself, Moony?”

Remus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, “I can’t. This can’t happen.” He needed to leave. He felt cornered by Sirius. His wolf wanted nothing more than go pin the willing witch to the floor and take her until she was his. He couldn’t let that happen. He cared for her more than that. She had to understand what she was offering before he could allow his wolf any smidgen of hope.

Then there was the small matter that she was already married. Bonded to Sirius. Last night had just been sex. Nothing more. Nothing else could happen. She made her point. There would be no jealousy or hurt feelings knowing that the two wizards were together.

His hands began to shake again thinking of how close he had come to knotting inside of her the night before. Of pumping his seed inside of her. It had taken all his strength to beg Sirius to move her. He had been incapable of pushing her away. It would have been so easy to lock their bodies together so she couldn’t get away while he bit into her flesh. To make her his as much as she was Sirius’s.

“I’ll talk to her,” Sirius finally said heavy in disappointment, “You should go. Pull yourself together. You’re supposed to escort them to the train today. You need to protect our family, Remus.”

Remus nodded as he started to pull himself up from the floor. The instinct to defend his pack started to wash away any other concerns.

“And, Remus?” Sirius asked as reached for the door. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him as he continued, “If she wants to be your mate?”

The question killed him inside. He pulled the door open and simply nodded and left.

* * *

Sirius waited patiently for Hermione to leave the bathroom from his armchair. He hadn’t asked her last night if this was what she wanted. Both of them? The three of them? He had been too cowardly to ask. High on the possibility of being with both himself. Now he understood that he had been afraid of seeing her waiver if he had asked.

The idea of her also mating with Remus while being married to him was beyond anything that he could have ever dreamed possible.

However, he would give her whatever her heart desired. To do that he needed to control his longings to figure out what was going on in her head.

The door opened slowly before she stepped out nervously. He raised his head to look at her. It almost didn’t seem possible that she didn’t look any different. Not outwardly. The only difference was his intimate knowledge of her.

Even now he could feel himself starting to stiffen just looking at her in a simple skirt and blouse she intended to wear to the train. It was nothing different than he had seen her were a thousand times before.

Now, however, he knew how those legs felt in his hands. He knew how they felt around his hips. Over his shoulders.

That lip she was nervously biting? He knew what it felt like to have her bite his own. He knew her taste. Her smell.

“Come here, love.”

She stepped nervously between his open knees and he coaxed her down to his lap pulling her close to his body. He tipped her chin and gave her a chaste kiss.

“Tell me what you want to happen.”

Her eyes darted down to her lap and he tipped her chin again to look back at him. He wouldn’t allow for any misunderstandings. He needed to be able to read her face. He knew she was probably going through a tsunami of emotions, but he wouldn’t let her hide from it.

“I’ll go first,” his eyes never once looked away from hers, “I want you as my wife above everything else.”

“I will put that before any other wishes that I have. I don’t want to hurt you with my relationship with Remus. I didn’t question being with you both for a moment because it was more than I could have hoped for.”

She listened intently despite the obvious desire to hide her face from him.

“You need to understand that for Remus and me, it can only ever be what we’ve always been. Lovers. Family. Pack. I love him. He needs a mate, Hermione, not just a lover.” He took a deep breath before he explained the delicate balance of their relationship further, “If you want to be his mate it would be more than I would ever dream of. But if it’s not what you want, we can’t keep him between us in our marriage. He needs to be able to find-”

There was a firm rap on the door and then Molly’s voice, “Hermione, dear! Breakfast is ready.”

Sirius grimaced. He hadn’t faced Molly yet since he consummated his marriage with Hermione. He knew what he would be facing with her and couldn’t stomach the idea of listening to a word of it. Not now, when his worst sin hadn’t been taking her virginity. If Molly only knew what had happened in this very room last night his head would probably get mounted in the hallway right next to all the grotesque house elves.

He hesitated as he reached for Hermione, “Don’t,” but she had already moved swiftly to the door.

“Hi, Mrs. Weasley,” she said brightly. She was pulled in a famous bone-crushing hug. Sirius rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Oh, let me have a look at you,” Molly held her at arm’s length to inspect her. She asked her with concern, “Are you alright, dear? Do you need anything?”

Hermione shook her head, “No, Mrs. Weasley. I’m perfectly fine.”

Molly nodded not hearing a word she had said, “Why don’t you come down to breakfast? The others would love to see you.” Molly still hadn’t deigned to look in his direction. He was fine with that. He could deal with whatever she forked out later. Her obvious concern now was removing his wife from his presence. She was very adept at doing it with Harry.

“Maybe later,” Hermione replied, “Sirius and I don’t have much time before I leave.”

Molly had the audacity the blush at the statement and Sirius had no earthly idea why. Hermione had said nothing worth blushing over. His eyes were in danger of being stuck in the back of his head.

“You _ could _ both spend it eating breakfast with the rest of us, dear,” there was that perfect level of censor she had perfected.

“No, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione was more forceful. She was obviously irritated that she had to turn down the invitation more than once. “Sirius and I need to speak privately before I leave. If you’ll excuse us.”

Pure joy lit a fire in his chest at her curt dismissal.

“Now, Hermione, I don’t think that would be appropriate considering-

“Don’t you dare!” Hermione snapped. “My mother,” she brandished her ring and finger in front of Molly’s face, “Gave me my grandmother’s ring to marry Sirius. My father,” she huffed, “gave me a way to him. You don’t get to have any say about what is appropriate or not.”

“That’s just unreasonable, Hermione.” She was pleading with her concern still sketched on her face, “Arthur and I think of you as one of our own. Your parents are muggles. They don’t-

Sirius finally stood and growled, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You don’t get to decide that you somehow know better than her own parents. They put her in my care. Not yours.” He shook himself wondering if he was just talking about Hermione?

Molly’s concern gave way to anger as she finally looked in his direction. 

Before she could draw breath to speak to him Hermione said in a tightly controlled voice, sarcasm dripping, “Mrs. Weasley, I don’t find it _ appropriate _ for a married woman to be in my husband’s bedroom. _ My _ bedroom. I’m asking you to leave it now. If you can’t respect my wishes, I’d ask you also leave _ my _ house.”

Hermione took a step towards her crowding her in the doorway and took a firm hand around the door handle and closed it as far as she could without actually touching Molly.

Her voice was saturated with derision as she stood face to face with Molly Weasley, “Besides, I don’t think it would be _ appropriate _ if I gave my husband a _ proper _ goodbye with an audience.”

Molly’s mouth gaped open as she stumbled back and a door slammed in her face.

Sirius could swear he heard a chuckling wolf somewhere downstairs as he warded the room. Once he was sure they wouldn’t be disturbed he grabbed his wife and kissed her soundly.

“I knew I liked you,” he laughed.

She threw her head back and laughed with him.

He looked down at her and teased, “Do I get a _ proper _ goodbye?”

She smiled coyly back at him, “Maybe.” Her smile shift as she said, “You did ask me what I would like to happen?”

He nodded somberly remembering their earlier discussion. “Remus deserves to find a mate. It’s very different for him than it is for us.”

“I know,” Hermione said, “The wolf is restless without a mate. I’m not sure how he’s even gone this long without one.”

Sirius shrugged and elaborated on the matter, “He’s Remus.”

Pretending to understand him, Hermione said “Yes. That explained a lot. All my questions have been answered.”

He ignored her dry sarcasm, “I just mean that if Remus has a chance to punish himself, he takes it. If there’s something that he wants he talks himself out of it. If you speak plainly with him, he argues with you. But the crux here isn’t what Remus wants. I know him and his moody Moony almost better than I know myself. What do you want, Hermione?”

Sirius held his breath as he waited for her answer.

She leaned up and captured his lips, “I want to be your wife and his mate.”

His lungs flooded with air as he clamped his eyes shut. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug of his own. Her feet lifted from the ground as he held her to his chest. He stayed there for just a moment before finally letting her go. His chest was light and his mind befuddled. He pushed her back towards the bed. Her knees buckled and then she was laid out before him.

Her eyes were heavy with desire as she watched his hands pull his belt apart. He heard the metal clink as pulled a strap free. He took hold of the buckle and pulled until it was free from his jeans. Her eyes darted from his hands to his face as pushed on the button and then pulled on the zipper. His gaze dropped to her barely parted knees.

“Pull your skirt up,” he instructed as he dropped his jeans to his hips. When she hesitated to do what he asked, he added, “I don’t want to get your skirt dirty, just you.”

She blushed and worked her skirt up slowly to her waist. He grinned when he finally got a good look at her knickers.

“Are those for me?” his voice was raspy. He trailed a finger along the lacy white gusset. Her thighs widened as he slipped a finger along the edge and ghosted along her flesh. He bent over her and kissed her through her knickers while his fingers worked to pull the flimsy lace to the side so he could taste her. He dipped his tongue to her juicy center and dragged it to her hard little nub. He felt her body shudder.

He wanted to be inside her as much as he wanted to taste her. He slipped his tongue back to her cunt and pushed inside. The deep moan he felt more than heard traveled straight to his cock. He pulled away from her and licked the juices from his lips while he dropped his boxer briefs to his hips.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave himself a slow stroke up and down his shaft while she watched him.

“Move back some,” he directed.

She kept hold of her skirt as she scooted back further on the bed. He moved his hand in a much firmer tug before he crawled over her.

One elbow was beside her head as he looked down at her, his hand slowly intertwining into her hair. His other hand moved her lacy knickers to the side again as he traced her wet opening.

She shuddered at the touch and he said huskily, “Put me inside you.” He watched as her face registered shock and then arousal. He never looked away from her as he felt her small hand wrapped around him and move his tip towards her opening. He readjusted his hold on her knickers as he felt his head drag against her folds as she found her own entrance.

Sirius slowly pushed into her hot center while she bit her lip. Once his hips sat perfectly in the cradle of hers he moved to frame her face. He held himself over on his forearms and her head held tenderly in his hands. 

He traced her lips with his tongue as she opened her mouth to his. He slipped inside expertly as his tongue danced with hers. He started to rock his hips back barely moving out of her before he firmly pressed back in as far as he could while he pressed himself firmly into her clit.

“Sirius,” she groaned out breathlessly. His name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine as if she had run a light finger down his back herself.

His movements were slow and precise. Each time only pulling out enough to he could push back in and rock up and into her pelvic bone. Her body rocked into the motion he had created on the bed and he used it to push more insistently into her.

She pulled him closer to her and she dug her heels into his arse. When Hermione started to meet his thrust he chuckled down at her, “Impatient, love?”

Frustrated she pressed her head back and raised her hips, her back arched, “Sirius, please. Harder. Or faster. Please.”

He stopped his movements altogether and moved from the cradle of her hips. It was difficult to lean up with his pants and briefs still around his thighs. Her groan of protest stopped once he started to slip the lacy fabric of her knickers down her thighs. He leaned back down to kiss her softly and then suck her bottom lip into his mouth. “Whatever you want, love. Just tell me.”

He watched her think about his offer she pushed back on his chest until he was laid out for her. He shifted his pants a bit further down his thighs as she climbed on top of him. He was ecstatic that she wasn’t just being a passive participant. He helped her align herself over him and sink slowly on him. He watched her face filter through a myriad of sensations as she took in all of him. Her voice was breathy, “What do you want, Sirius?”

He chuckled and then teased her as he pumped up once into her, eliciting a soft moan.

Sirius grinned wide, “Oh, you have absolutely no idea the depravity I have instore for you little witch.”

He pumped his length up into her again, drawing an “Oh.” _ Was that question or praise _, he wondered.

He pressed up into her again as she rocked her hips. He pulled her down to his chest and readjusted her skirt to be higher on her waist. His lips ghosted her ear, “Do you want to know all of the wicked things I want to do with you, Hermione?” He pumped up into her hard, his hands firm on each cheek of her arse.

“Ughhh, Sirius,” She nodded into his neck while her pussy clamped hard around him.

His voice rumbled in her ear as he panted and pumped into her, “I want to suck your clit while Remus fucks you.” His fingers started to trail down her crack and trace her puckered hole. She bucked at the contact, but it didn’t faze him.

He slowed his hips and she immediately rocked her hips sharply over his and begged him, “Don’t stop.”

His hand tightened on her arse and his other tapped lightly on the tight ring. “I’m going to make this hole mine, love.” He pressed to the tight hole and teased the entrance never fully penetrating it. He helped her rock and then rolled her hips into a steady motion. “I’ll lick it, taste it, and fill it.”

He wasn’t sure if he should push her so far so fast with his dirty talk but it was hard for him to stop now that he was started. He wanted her to know exactly what he wanted to do.

He buried his face into her neck as she continued to move and take her pleasure above him, “I’m going to bend you over every fucking surface I can and bounce that tight pussy over my cock.”

Her moan was long and loud. She was growing wetter around him and her hips growing erratic. He started to pump into her again and push her hips down and let them spring back up. Showing her exactly what it was like to bounce over his cock. “And then I’m going to do it all over again in your arse.”

“Oh, god,” she moaned, she relinquished control completely to his hips and hands.

“And when you can take me in your arse like a good girl, I’m going to let Remus knot in that pussy while I bugger you.”

“Unghhhh!”

Her body shook over his while he continued to pump harshly into her quivering cunt. Every upward stroke pushed ruthlessly against her tender clit. He could hear the squelch of their wet fucking over the sound of slapping skin. When her orgasm had finishing following through her body and she went limp over him he pulled her up quickly shifting her until she was on her knees and her face in the pillow.

She made a wonderfully debauched picture with her blouse a mess and her skirt wrapped around her waist with her round arse in the air ready for him to take. Her hair was a massive curly halo around her sweaty and pink face. She had turned her head slightly to watch him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

He didn’t wait or warn her but pushed into her, stilled his hips, and controlled the movements of her arse with his own hands. He moved her quickly over himself. He knew it wouldn’t take him long now. His hands squeezed into her arse cheeks spreading them wide as he watched himself disappear inside of her. Not stopping even for a moment to allow her the time to learn the movement herself so she could take over.

His eyes couldn’t get enough of watching his cock disappear into her hot pink flesh. He eyed her puckered hole and wanted to come there.

“Where?” he panted. Ladies’ choice after all.

Her pussy clenched him, “Oh god,” she moaned.

“Where, witch.” He pleaded. His balls tightened.

“Inside me, Sirius, please!”

Warm, hot, spurts, erupted from him at her words. They were perfect. He pumped until he was spent, and she was full of his seed.

He collapsed beside her utterly exhausted. He hadn’t had this much sex in one day since his twenties. His jeans still around his thighs and his spent cock laying haphazardly where it landed on his hip when he collapsed. He grinned and looked over at his wife as she moved from the bed, her hips red from his hands.

She grabbed his wand and he set up suddenly, “Don’t you dare cast a _ scourgify _ on yourself.”

She looked at him appalled. “I can’t go to school like this!”

He got up and pulled his jeans and briefs up unceremoniously. He walked over and pulled a used t-shirt from his hamper. It looked like one of Remus’s. Using the shirt he reached down and wiped the excess fluid from her thighs. When he was done, he straightened her skirt out until it was smooth down her thighs.

She cocked her head at him as he used his wand to smooth out her blouse. “Is it a werewolf thing that I don’t know about?”

“What?” he asked in confusion as he slowly dried the sweat from her hairline.

“Why does it turn you on so much to come inside me? Why don’t you want me to wash it away? Is it a werewolf thing that rubbed off on you?” Her eyes widened, “Or is it a dog thing?”

Laughter rumbled through Sirius’s chest, “No, love. That depravity is all mine.” He kissed her hairline, “I like the idea that I’m inside of you even when I’m not. You’ll feel me inside of you all day.” He started to button his jeans and looked around for his belt. “And I know a certain werewolf that feels the same.”

He eyed a bit of lace on the bed and pushed it into his pocket as quickly as he could. He checked his hair once in the mirror and then turned to his wife, “I also know a certain witch that’s begged me twice now to come inside of her.” He grinned as she blushed.

She stammered out, “It- I think- I knew you wanted to hear me-” she couldn’t finish her thought through her embarrassment, and Sirius spared her, finding her completely adorable.

He kissed her soundly, “Thank you, love. Listening to you beg me for it? Everything I’ve ever needed that I had no idea I could ever want.” He kissed her one last time before he took her hand and led her downstairs. It was nearly time leave and he wanted to make sure she at least got a bite to eat before she left with the guard.

* * *

The kitchen quieted as they walked in. It didn’t go completely silent and for that Sirius was grateful. Sirius pulled the seat out beside Remus for Hermione to take and pushed her in after she sat. He studiously ignored the blush Hermione gave as she glanced at Remus. She further ignored the red-faced Molly Weasley at the head of his kitchen table. George passed a plate eggs to Hermione while Sirius took a seat beside her and poured her a cup of coffee with two creams and passed it to her as well.

Ginny caught his eye then winked. He hid his grin not wanting to spark Molly’s ire further.

The conversation started to slowly pick up. No one commented on yesterday’s news or marriage. No one dared to mention how long it took Hermione and Sirius to come down to breakfast after Molly herself had gone to collect them. Not one comment on Hermione’s flushed face or Sirius’s sweaty shirt.

Sirius retreated as he watched everyone who wasn’t going to the train to say goodbye to the kids. He wished he could go. His sudden slide from notoriety to celebrity was a security risk he couldn’t put them through. Harry was enough to catch some attention. But he needed to blend into the background to escort his godson and wife. He had half a mind to say screw it and go anyway. He knew they’d be safe. Fred, George, and Bill were going as ‘family’ while Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were Harry’s trained defense.

His wife stood on her toes and gave him a soft but innocent kiss good-bye.

Before Remus could slip out of the house, he slipped a pair of white lacy knickers into his pocket.

Remus was on high alert until they finally made it on to the platform. He helped Ginny move her trunk to the train before he returned to help Hermione.

He gave a quick look to see if Mad-Eye was nearby, pleased, he quickly pulled Hermione into a compartment and warded it. He smiled down at her and then kissed her softly.

“I think your missing something.” Her knickers dangled down from his index finger.

She quickly snatched them from him. “How did you- Never mind.” She shook her head amused.

Remus kneeled before her, “May I?” he held his hand out expectantly.

She nodded nervously and handed him the small scrap of fabric. Hermione stepped into the proffered garments and he slid them slowly up her thighs. He shimmied her skirt up until she was completely exposed to him. He leaned in to smell her quim as pulled the fabric over her hips and settled them in place.

He grinned up at her, “You smell delicious.” Instead of tasting her the way he wanted he straightened her skirt and walked back to the platform with her in his wake.

As everyone said their second set of good-byes he whispered into Hermione’s ear during their hug while her best friends waited patiently for her to board the train with them. His voice was husky and low, “Stay safe, love. I’ll see you soon.”


	7. 7:30 AM, September 2nd, Waning Gibbous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
_Image made by [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns)_
> 
> Beta love [LadyWinterlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight) Any mistakes found are mine.

_ 7:30 AM, September 2nd, 1996 _

Dolores Umbridge absolutely loved Mondays.

She walked with a purpose through the entrance to Hogwarts, accompanied by her contingent of Aurors. Her heels clicked against the stone in the antechamber as she made her way to the great hall. Her pink-tinged lips spread into a wide smile as she felt the hall slowly quiet down when they noticed the thirteen Ministry officials disturbing their breakfast.

Her hair was perfectly coiffed. Her pencil skirt was pressed and tapered down to show her wide calves and she had picked her favorite pink cardigan.

Although her arrival to Hogwarts left much to be desired, she wasn’t going to let that deter her from the joy she felt today. They had been greeted at the Hogsmeade platform by that oaf half-giant who had ushered them into carriages pulled by those disgusting creatures. Then that squib had ushered them through the main entrance. Dumbledore seemed to employ the worst sort. She had attempted to remedy that the year before, but it was no matter. She was confident that, soon, change would finally be coming to Hogwarts.

Her grin mellowed as she focused on the first order of business.

“Pius. Percy. Let’s greet the Headmaster.”

* * *

Hermione watched as Umbridge walked through the center of the hall to the teacher’s table. The Headmaster had already risen to meet her, and Hermione was pleased to see that his face was stern. She spotted a head of pink hair among the Aurors. Umbridge addressed the Headmaster and Dumbledore simply nodded to Percy Weasley.

She glanced over at Ron, wondering how he felt about seeing his brother and learned everything she needed to know as he stared red-faced down at his plate as he stabbed his food with a fork. She squeezed his thigh under the table to give him her silent support.

Percy Weasley’s voice broke through the silence of the hall permeating every corner.

“By Ministry Decree, Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, will proceed to enact the Muggleborn Registration Act. Any of-age muggleborn students will rise and report immediately. All underage students will report to their Head of House and register before the last day of September. All non-conformance to this newly enacted law will be met with swift action from our Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

Three students stood slowly across the hall. Hermione looked on guiltily as the seventh year muggleborns nervously made their way to the front of the hall. She wasn’t sure whether to count them lucky that they were all male. She grimaced at the thought that they would have no choice but to submit to the trace before the month’s end.

The professors dismissed everyone to their first classes of the day as Professor Dumbledore led the muggleborns and the ministry officials from the great hall.

“Come on,” Harry swung his leg from the bench across from her and gathered his bag. Hermione nudged Ron and they soon followed him from the hall. They didn’t say a word to each other as they made their way to their first class. It was a hollow feeling, knowing that she had just sat there and watched. Her two best friends wore similar looks of guilt.

They all felt it. Complicit.

* * *

Sirius poked his head into the small study for the fourth time that day.

“Have you heard anything yet?”

Kingsley dropped one of the parchments he had been looking over and rubbed his eyes. With a sigh, “No. Sirius. I doubt we will hear anything until Tonks can report tonight.” He looked up from the desk and gave Sirius a stern glare. “Sit down.”

Sirius entered the study and took a seat across from the desk and sat. Kingsley’s tone and the position at the desk gave him pause. The familiarity reminded him, not too fondly, of past lectures he had received in the very same room from his father.

Kingsley tipped back in his chair and took a relaxed position as he rested his foot across his knee. “I understand that you are worried about Hermione.” He continued over what Sirius was about to say, “She’s safe.”

Sirius dipped his head in a nod, “For now.” His chest had been tight since he had allowed her to walk out of the house the day before. He knew for the time being that she would be fine. Not being able to be physically near her and have visual confirmation that she was safe left him anxious. The bloody werewolf that was currently restless and pacing in the library added to his dilemma. There were no words of assurance that he could give Remus.

“I have other concerns than just Hermione, Sirius,” he slid the parchment across the desk towards him. He picked it up tentatively as his eyes roamed down the long list of known muggleborns across the country. “I’m going to need your help when it comes time to move them. Their homes will be compromised as soon as the Ministry finishes registering all of them.”

His eyes darted to the map laid out on the desk that marked their current sanctuaries and possible locations for more. His mind immediately went to Hermione’s parents. “Her parents will need more protection as well.” Their names had not been on Kingsley’s list. “You know you can count on me and Remus, Kings. But Hermione and Harry are our priority.” He handed the list back, “I checked the wards on their home yesterday. They’ll need something more. What protections do you have planned for the sanctuaries?”

He watched as Kingsley added Helen and Thomas Granger to his list. “We can’t use the Fidelius Charm on all the locations. We don’t have enough secret keepers for that. The Weasleys already have three separate locations that will need protection if the Ministry falls. Tonks will be secret keeper for her parents. Ted was first in line for the registry. She will be able to continue as an Auror for now. They’ll keep a close eye on her from here on out because of it. They’ll go into hiding before the end of the month.”

“So soon?” It was concerning, to say the least. Andromeda and Ted were not the types put their heads in the sand.

“We don’t expect Voldemort to make a move until they’ve at least given the registry time to do what it’s meant to do. Albus doesn’t believe he will want to move openly until he has control over the Ministry and Hogwarts.”

“He can’t,” Remus said as he appeared in the doorway. His voice was not nearly as confident as it should have been. “Not while Albus is still Headmaster.”

Kingsley nodded, “They’ll try to have him sacked. But we all know that it will not be enough for Albus to abandon the school. Alastor is preparing for a siege.”

“Shit,” Sirius swore. Everything started to settle as a heavy weight on his shoulders. It was all starting to feel like it did before. Everyone in hiding. Time was repeating itself and he knew what came next. People would start to go missing. Death Eaters would start fighting in the open. The front lines of the war were closing in on them.

Remus leaned into the doorway. “Sirius can be a secret keeper for someone. We can get Hermione’s parents out of the country and lay the same wards as the other sanctuaries.”

“And you?” Kingsley asked Remus.

“No, we can’t remove the Fidelius Charm from them.”

Kingsley looked at him in distaste, “Even if we hide Harry somewhere else?”

Sirius hated it. They didn’t deserve it. The Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles. “Albus and Remus agreed that as long as they accepted Harry into their home the charm would hold. Remus won’t be able to be a secret keeper for anyone else until Harry turns 17 next summer.”

Remus steered the conversation back to Hermione, “What wards will we be using for the sanctuaries? They’ll have to be strong. Once we have her parents placed, no one is going to be able to renew them.”

Sirius watched Kingsley’s mouth form a firm line as he pursed his lips.

“Look,” Sirius said to the agitated wizard, “I understand that you need to worry about everyone. You can count on us to help with that. But neither of us are going to be any good to you if we are worried about others.”

Kingsley tapped the desk before he answered, “_ Cave inimicum _ , _ Protego totalum _ , _ Salvio hexia, Fianto Duri _. That’s it. The location will need to be small.”

Remus nodded. His questions were clipped and to the point, “And for the ones that can re-cast charms?”

“Alastor, Bill, and I will teach them to cast _ Protego Maxima _ and _ Repello Inimicum _ . If anyone is powerful enough to cast _ Protego horribilis _ we will probably put them in a hub sanctuary, but I doubt we will find anyone.”

“Method of movement?”

“Are you asking because you genuinely want to help or are you planning for the Grangers’ safety?”

“Both. Method of movement?”

Kingsley stood from his seat and spread one of the rolled parchments and added weight to both ends to hold it flat. “We won’t be able to help those that run before they register with the ministry. I have local contacts that I’ve alerted, here and here,” he pointed at another map. Sirius and Remus both moved to get a closer look. The parchment was too white, the lines too fine and straight, the colors too brilliant. The map was clearly muggle. “If they leave the country, this will be the most likely area they will go. Safe passage through these ports is all the help we can offer.”

“Who are your contacts?” Sirius asked this time, curious.

Kingsley’s dark brows rose as he looked at Sirius, “You think I’m going to share that? Do you know how long it’s taken me to cultivate these relationships? They trust me to keep them hidden. If anything happens to me, Bill knows the network as well as I do.”

Sirius brushed off his words as he studied the map further, “It was just a question, Kings. I understand.” He pointed down where he knew there would be an airport. “What about here?”

“No. The Ministry has DMLE stationed there 24-7. It’s already one of the largest ports of entry for the country. If we move them out of the country through muggle means it must be by train. Much less security to circumvent. They can get a safer flight once they are somewhere else. We can go over the rest when Alastor and Tonks are here tonight. They’ve put together our internal network of travel. The muggle was mine and Bill’s.”

Sirius nodded. “I want to have her parents placed before the nineteenth. I need to be back before then.”

“If we can get you out of the country, you’ll be able to take a portkey. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of days.”

* * *

_ 11:30 PM, September 27th, 1996, Waxing Gibbous_

Sirius crawled into bed, mentally exhausted. Kingsley was hiding from Death Eaters while single-handedly coordinating the movement and extraction of muggleborns and their families. The last two weeks had been the most taxing he could remember in a long while. The Order had managed to contact most of the muggle families that would be easily moved from the country while their children were still in school. That was the hardest part of everything thus far. Convincing loving parents to leave without their children.

“Bunch over,” Sirius mumbled to Remus. He already looked haggard from the approaching full moon the next night. It was the only reason why they had been released from assisting with the families for the next few days.

He felt Remus shift a bit further on the bed while he snagged a pillow and punched it a couple of times into shape. He rested his head and opened one eye to see Remus looking at him.

“What?” He closed his eyes but could still feel the hard stare.

“You’re really good with the parents.”

“That’s because I’m charming,” Sirius yawned. “You could try it sometime.”

He heard a deep laugh from the werewolf beside him. “How you can manage to be full of yourself and humble all at the same time, I’ll never know.”

“I guess this means you’re not letting me go to sleep?” He opened his eyes and gave out one more yawn before he propped his head up while resting on his elbow. Remus looked more tired than Sirius felt. His sandy hair curled in every direction instead of his normal combed part. He had nearly two weeks of growth on his face, which wasn’t saying much as Remus could have a fuller beard than most men after a few days of not shaving.

“It was more than just charm, Sirius.”

He knew his own face probably didn’t look much better. Lack of sleep and constant worry had taken its toll. Sirius gave him a noncommittal shrug. “They’re worried about their children. They just needed someone to say out loud their biggest fears and help them work through it rationally.”

“You mean, they needed someone that could show them empathy.”

Sirius grinned and shrugged again, “If you say so.”

Remus leaned in and captured his lips, pressing firmly against them. His hand slid against Sirius’s stubbled jaw. His voice was low against his lips, “Take the compliment.”

Sirius only responded by pressing his lips more insistently to Remus. His body and mind forgetting his exhaustion as he molded himself against Remus’s long frame. The planes of their chests moved against each other with their deeper breathing. Sirius parted his lips as he felt Remus’ tongue slide into his mouth. Their legs intertwined almost of their own accord and their growing erections pressed against one another.

“I’ll take anything from you,” Sirius rumbled. The feeling of closeness brought a deep sigh from his chest. “Silencing charm?” he asked as his hand started to pull at Remus’s clothing.

“Don’t bother. Kingsley probably has his own up right now.” Hands stilled on Remus’s zipper and he looked up, questioning.

“Tonks,” was the only explanation he received.

Sirius laughed as he pushed down Remus’s trousers with practiced movements. “That doesn’t bother you?” It felt wonderful to be lovers with someone he could say anything to. Ask anything. It was true that he’d had an incredibly close relationship with James, but he could have never loved James the way that he loved Remus. He never would have known the deeper feeling of friendship that he could experience with a lover if it weren’t for Remus.

Remus shook his head as he helped Sirius remove his own jeans and pants. His words were mumbled as he kissed Sirius's collarbone and chest, “The wolf likes her. But I still have you. Kings will be good for her.” Sirius gasped as he felt Remus wrap his hand around his growing flesh.

“And Hermione,” Sirius added as his hip flexed into Remus’s hands and brought his lips down for a hard kiss. Remus nodded into his neck and pressed his erection against his own.

Sirius groaned as he felt the slick mushroomed head of Remus’s cock pressed against his own and his hand worked slowly around their shafts. He pulled Remus closer and whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait to see you take her again. I want to watch you as you claim her as yours.” He kissed his neck tenderly, “I want to see you inside of her, Remus.”

Remus’s hand stilled and he pressed his forehead against Sirius’s. “I want you, tonight, Sirius.”

He pulled back slightly, “Are you sure?” The night before a full moon was usually a night for light touches and languid kissing. Sirius wasn’t surprised but he was hesitant. He was always mindful not to push Remus too far physically. Years of hard-earned experience had proved that it made transitions harder on him.

Remus gave a small tug to their cocks and nodded, “Yes. Don’t make me ask again. Please, Sirius.”

Sirius slowly pushed his body until he was laid on top of Remus. Their bare skin touched as the familiar grooves and dips of each other’s bodies settled together like two pieces of a puzzle. He looked down at the man below him and his heart felt like bursting. Remus’ eyes were the perfect shade of jade. His hand slid into sandy hair as he lowered himself into a searing kiss. Remus’s hair was coarser and thicker than his own. His chest felt like a drum was beating wildly.

It wasn’t as if they never changed things up. It just didn’t happen very often, now. They had tried almost everything together and tended to stick to what they most enjoyed.

He didn’t need to be inside Remus the same way that Remus needed to be inside of him. Moments like these, however, were heady with emotion that had nothing to do with the carnal pleasures they could give each other. Remus hated asking for anything. He hated to feel submissive in any way. The wolf in him protested too much, usually.

He raised himself and kissed his way down Remus’s chest to where he wanted most. He moved his hands slowly through the thick hair of his thighs as he brushed kisses along his hard cock. Remus let out a long sigh as he moved away and lifted his heavy balls before softly kissing the hidden skin. Remus sucked in a breath as he spread his thighs wider and Sirius settled to give him exactly what he needed.

Moving slowly he licked, kissed, and sucked at the spot between his sack and tight hole moving back and forth between both. He didn’t want to wake the ire of the werewolf that Remus constantly struggled to keep caged. There was a desperate need to overwhelm Remus with pleasure until he forgot the anxious feeling of ceding control to another.

Sirius reached over to the bedside table and pulled out their lube. He coated two digits heavily before he slid his hand between them pressed and against Remus’ hole. Sirius knew that this was not about submission. It was a show of how much the man below him loved and trusted him. He slid slowly inside, feeling the tight ring press against his fingers trying to bar his entry.

Remus let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Encouraged, Sirius moved his hand until he felt Remus relax. He pumped his fingers slowly. He licked his way along Remus’ long shaft until he could pass his lips faintly over his head. His tongue swirled around the hard ridge of the head and stopped as he kissed the underside.

He dipped his head and took all of Remus into his mouth as he felt two hands take a firm grip in his hair. His fingers moved into a deeper stroke, knowing he was eager for more.

Sirius had never liked giving up control to anyone in his life. It had been difficult for him in and out of the bedroom. He never thought he would ever be able to enjoy the pleasure of a man without being the one in control.

Remus was different though. It had always been different. The feeling of a stronger, larger man holding him down and taking pleasure from his body was a disconcerting thought with anyone but Remus. With him, it had been easy and without hesitation. He always felt secure and safe in his arms. He trusted this man with his life, and it took nothing from him to relinquish his control to him.

Remus panted and shifted his hips, beckoning Sirius’s fingers deeper. His hard length pulsed in his mouth. He was ready, he knew, but this was the part Sirius enjoyed the most. The moment right before. He was so familiar with the feeling of Remus’s heavier body pressing him into a mattress while he pressed his thick cock into his body. Watching Remus laid out before him, taken over by pleasure and waiting for him was still a wonder.

He pulled back as Remus let out a soft growl, “Sirius.”

Sirius obliged him by slowly removing his fingers and moving until he could press his cock to his opening. He pushed until he felt his head past the tight ring. Remus’s face twisted into a near grimace, but he nodded at Sirius anyway and pulled him down into a kiss.

Their arms tightened around each other as Sirius pushed all the way in and stilled. His cock was surrounded by tight and warm heat. He deepened their kiss as they waited for Remus to adjust to him. Sirius may not compare to Remus’s impressive size, but he was far from being a small man. It was an intrusion that Remus was not used to.

Unhurried, Sirius began to flex his hips as he moved to kiss Remus’s neck and shoulder. He trailed open mouth kisses as he felt Remus’s arse start to relax and his arms tighten. He felt his hand move down to his arse and squeezed, encouraging Sirius to take him harder.

He moved until he was on one of his elbows and could hold one of Remus’s legs to his waist. He looked down at Remus as he pulled out further and rolled his hips back into him. Everything in him wanted to go faster. To snap his hips at a sharper tempo.

He wanted this moment forever. Looking down into Remus’ green eyes and seeing his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. His face open. He loved this man.

Once, in his fifth year, he had twisted himself sharply to miss a bludger during quidditch practice. Later when the medi-witch had pulled his arm and he felt his shoulder pop into place it had been a mixture of the worst pain and the best relief he had ever felt in his life. It was the only feeling he could ever compare to the first time he had uttered the word ‘love’ to his three closest friends.

Love. That was not a word he was used to saying. Not used to hearing. He could only remember a handful of times he had shared them with the people he had truly loved. It wasn’t easy for him so he was always adamant to show people how deeply he cared.

He continued to roll his hips into Remus until his entire body was shaking from the exertion.

“Remus,” he panted, “I need-”

Remus pushed him back and looked up at him searching his face and then nodded. Sirius pulled out slowly and not a moment later he was laying belly down as the weight of Remus flattened against his entire body.

He groaned as he felt slick fingers and then the head of his cock spread his arse cheeks. He could feel Remus take steady breaths with his chest flush along his back.

“Please,” Sirius begged, unashamed, as he felt Remus at his entrance.

“Shhh,” he whispered into his neck as he placed his lips to the crook of his neck and then started to press inside of him slowly. His lips moved behind his ear and kissed him again. The thick mushroomed head pushed past the tight ring of his arse as he whispered hoarsely, “I know what you need.”

Sirius’s thighs were spread wider as Remus pushed his thighs into each of his. In a sharp thrust, he was buried deep inside of him. He gasped at the sudden feeling and wasn’t given a moment to relish the initial entry as Remus started to rock into him relentlessly. His own hips and erection were forced into the mattress as he felt strong thighs and a thick cock press into him again and again.

His hands clutched at the pillows above his head and Remus huffed into the back of his neck. The hot air shot tingles down his spine.

“Fuck,” Sirius groaned turning his head, “You feel so fucking good, Remus.”

The only response he got was a grunt and sloppy kiss to his temple.

“Are you going to knot?” he asked as he reached back for Remus’s thigh and tightened his fingers into the corded muscles.

Remus nodded, cheek pressed against his cheek, “Do you want-”

“Don’t stop,” his voice was gruff and needy.

Remus didn’t always swell and knot. It was more likely to happen if he fucked a fertile woman or a woman that the wolf wanted to mate with. Sirius had only had the pleasure of experiencing it a few times and it had always been near a full moon.

He knew Remus was going to ask him if he wanted to turn over. To be more comfortable through the night as they were locked together. He didn’t have to ask if Sirius wanted it. He already knew. Sirius always wanted it.

Knowing what was coming had Sirius moaning into the mattress. Remus was going to knot inside of him and swell until he felt a painful stretch. The base of his engorged cock was going to press into all the perfect spots. He was afraid he was going to come just thinking about it.

“Harder,” Sirius begged desperately. He wanted to feel their hips slapping against each other before there would be no more room for movement.

Remus obliged him immediately, raising to his knees and bringing Sirius with him. Sirius pushed his hips back insistently, moving against Remus as fast and as hard as he could. He looked over his shoulder as he felt hands tighten painfully on his hips. Remus looked from where they were joined up to Sirius’s face. His hands loosened slightly on his hip before one of his hands slid to the small of his back. Sirius lost rhythm and Remus’s hand tightened again on his hip, telling him to stop.

Sirius watched his face as Remus smoothed his hand along his back until his hand grasped between his neck and shoulder and forced him to face forward. His thumb stroked lightly against the back of his neck. Asking.

Sirius grunted out a desperate, “Yes,” and raised himself into a tall kneel. Remus shifted with the jostled movements as Sirius rose and grasped the headboard. He felt two hands on each of his shoulders grip tightly.

Remus rocked his hips while also pulling Sirius towards him. Each movement was cohesive and well-practiced. All Sirius was capable of doing was holding onto the headboard. Sweat dripped down his brow. He moaned each time Remus pressed into his arse until the room was filled with a litany of his praises.

He felt the hand release his shoulder and before he could protest it was lightly wrapped around his cock. Remus’s movements slowed from the fast, brutal pace to a sure and steady one.

“Reeee-mus,” he panted as he felt his oversensitive flesh touched delicately. He could feel Remus’s large cock start to swell at the base. It stretched and pressed inside of him perfectly. He groaned deep in his throat as he felt the pleasure roll like a wave over his entire body that was heightened as Remus slowed both his thrust and his strokes. The knot was so engorged that he could no longer rock himself over his cock. The wave raised so high he wasn’t sure if it would come down as the pressure of the knot and the light even strokes carried his orgasm to a new height. Suddenly his head spun and he clamped his eyes shut after wave after wave crashed over him. His cum shot out across the pillows as Remus pulled him until every last drop was spent and all that was left of him was trembling mess.

Remus’s cock continued to pulse and release into Sirius’s arse. Once Sirius had a semblance of strength they moved to lay on their sides and get comfortable for the night. It could be hours before Remus’s erection subsided. He pulled Remus’s arms to wrap around him tightly before he turned to accept his languid kisses.

Tomorrow would be the full moon and with that, they would weather the transformation together as Padfoot and Moony.

But for now, they were just Remus and Sirius. Two friends that had become something more. Calling them lovers wasn’t enough for what they shared.

He would never be Remus’s mate. Hermione would be that for him while he could not.

He would never be his husband. He would be that for Hermione while Remus could not.

They would always be something different.

It didn’t have a name. Not yet. But it was something real and lasting. Deeper than any friendship. Just as deep as any bond.

Sirius halted the kiss as he murmured into his lips, “I love you, Remus Lupin.” His soul felt light as he felt arms tighten around him.


	8. 10:30 PM, September 27th, Full Moon

_ 10:30 PM, September 27th, 1996 _

Hermione sat shivering at the top of the astronomy tower close to Harry and Ron. The light from the full moon illuminated the night sky high above them.

“This is so stupid,” she said as she spit out the mandrake leaf from her mouth. She stood frustrated with herself and her own impatience. 

Meditation turned out to be a complete failure for Hermione. Figuring out an animagus form wasn’t exactly a necessary step but she had been determined not to skip it. Frustration mounted when Harry and Ron had easily found theirs.

She had tried to meditate nearly every single night since they had returned to Hogwarts. Most nights had left her feeling angry. Harry and Ron supported her efforts with kind words every time she failed but jealousy sprung in her chest the night each of them had found their own form.

Taking their cue from her, Harry and Ron quickly spit out their own leaves. 

Ron’s face contorted into complete disgust, “I’m not sure how anyone can keep that in their mouth for an entire month.”

Hermione’s look of sympathy fell to her best friends, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Harry said as he stood and carefully wiped his hands on his trousers. “It was a good idea. It’s just not practical, is it?”

“Eating, sleeping, brushing your teeth,” Ron said spitting again trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Not to mention how suspicious it would be if Hermione stopped answering questions in class,” Harry said smiling widely at Ron. They looked towards Hermione before they all broke out in laughter. Harry was right. It was futile. People would eventually catch on.

She wrapped her robes tighter around herself, “Let’s just get back to the tower before we get caught.”

Harry wrapped himself in the invisibility cloak and disappeared before their eyes. With a flick of his wand, Ron vanished the mess they had made across the floor. The mandrake leaf really was vile.

Hermione pulled out the Marauder’s Map and checked their route back to the tower.

“They made it to the fifth floor. We should be able to avoid them by using the hidden passage behind the tapestry.”

“Here,” came Harry’s disembodied voice and then his hand appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione handed the map over so they could go back the way they had come, her and Ron feigning prefect patrols while Harry hid under the cloak. There was no way they could all fit anymore. They had barely fit as first years. She didn’t feel even a smidgen of guilt for being out after hours or abusing prefect privileges.

Hermione took one last regretful look at the full moon high above them. She hoped Remus and Sirius were home safe.

She walked next to Ron and felt an invisible Harry close behind them. They were initially excited about the prospect of becoming an animagus. If they had done everything correctly the first time it would take less than two months. She knew she was thinking with her heart instead of her head when she had suggested it. Her inability to find her form allowed doubt to fester in her mind.

They started their descent onto the sixth floor and missed a step as Harry whispered, “Malfoy and Parkinson are ahead.” Ron caught her arm but the feeling of falling and the sudden lurch turned her stomach inside out and her heart felt like it was in her throat.

“Alright, there Hermione?” Ron asked concerned as he helped steady her, his hands on her arm and waist.

“Oh look, Draco,” she heard Pansy at the bottom of the stairs, “the mudblood and the blood traitor are sneaking around.”

Ron moved away from her quickly as if they had been caught snogging. He whispered to Harry, “How the hell did they get to this floor so fast?” He was on map duty after all.

Hermione searched through the dark before she caught sight of a pale head of hair. Her pulse quickened as she took a tentative step forward. One hand was tight on Ron’s arm and her firmly grasped her wand inside her robes. Her reaction was misplaced, she knew, so she slowly released her grip from Ron and stepped more purposefully down the stairs. There was absolutely nothing that a pair of six years could do to her at Hogwarts. Not with Ron beside her and Harry hidden behind her.

“Shut your mouth Parkinson or I’ll take points for your language,” Hermione said before either of her companions attempted to defend her.

She smirked and crossed her arms, “Not as many points you’re going to lose for being out after curfew. It’s not your patrol, idiots.”

Hermione hadn’t taken her eyes off Malfoy. They had both avoided each other so far. Harry had argued that he must already be a death eater if Umbridge was trying to use him to hurt her. She wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t been his usual self since the start of term, that part was true. He almost seemed afraid of crossing her path. Even now he wouldn’t look her in the eye as she stared him down and approached them.

She was worried Harry was going to do something stupid and give himself away.

“Yeah, well someone has to be on patrol that’s not actually Death Eater scum,” Ron ground out. Their empty excuse they had planned came out like vitriol as they stood across from them at the bottom of the stairs. It probably wouldn’t save them from getting in trouble, but it was a far cry from saying they needed the light of a full moon to start their attempt at becoming illegal animaguses. It was the astronomy tower or Harry’s idea of leaving the castle and Harry wasn’t known for coming up with the best plans.

She heard Harry’s trainers along the stone and quickly coughed to cover up the sound as he positioned himself behind the Slytherins. She watched as Malfoy looked around suspiciously and then finally his eyes landed on her.

His face was always pale but now he had an almost greyish tint to it. She could almost feel sorry for him seeing how worn down he was. She was startled as she recognized that the color of his eyes were the exact same as Sirius’s. How had she never noticed before?

Her breathing and pulse settled as she thought of Sirius. Her shoulders relaxed slightly thinking of him and her grip on her wand loosened.

“As if the pair of you could do anything if actual Death Eater’s were in the castle,” Pansy snorted. “Don’t think for a second we don’t know you were just off snogging somewhere. How disgusting.”

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm before he could say or do something stupid as Malfoy looked at them skeptically. She knew this sneering teenager wasn’t who she should be afraid of. Not really. He was just a pawn. Someone Umbridge felt fit to frighten her with.

“They weren’t snogging, Pans. Where’s Potter?” Malfoy said looking around again as if he would pop up any moment.

“Harry isn’t a prefect,” Hermione automatically responded, “He’s probably in bed, as the rest of us should be. Patrol should be over soon.”

Hermione started to step past him but his arm shot out and grabbed her hand. She tried uselessly to pull back from him as she fumbled for her wand. She finally registered that his eyes had widened in fright as he brought her hand to his face.

Her wand trembled in her hand as she pressed it into his neck. She had made sure to hide her ring while at school. There were few moments in her life she felt like a complete idiot. This would forever rank high as one of those moments.

He looked shocked when his eyes drifted from her hand in his to her wand pointed at him.

“Let her go,” Harry growled out from behind them.

Malfoy let go of her hand startled and looked around wildly as three wands were aimed at him.

“What’s going on,” Parkinson frightened voice broke the silence as everyone just stood waiting for someone to make the first move.

Malfoy’s face swiveled back to Hermione’s, his eyes wide, “What did you do,” he whispered. He took a step away from the three of them. More loudly, his voice wavered, “What did you do?”

She wasn’t sure what to think. He looked panicked. Frightened.

“Tell me,” he said with more force.

“What the hell is going on?” Parkinson said her irritation showed at not being involved.

“Pansy, go to bed. Don’t wait up for me,” Malfoy said, his voice void of emotion.

“No, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s-”

Malfoy turned towards her quickly and growled at her, “It’s none of your stupid business. Go to bed.”

Parkinson looked around warily not sure if she should leave him while he had three wands pointed at him.

“Now,” he growled at her again.

Hermione, closest to him, lowered her wand first. Pansy shrugged and turned. Her steps echoed as she vanished.

“Please, tell me what you did,” Malfoy said. His brow furrowed and his grey eyes pleaded with her.

_ Lie. Just lie. _

“Why should I tell you anything?” Hermione asked. This entire encounter had almost turned surreal. The worst person in the castle had just seen her ring she had been hiding so carefully. Panic started to overwhelm her. She searched his eyes trying to figure out why he was so concerned. Frightened.

He stepped towards her and she heard Ron say, “That’s far enough, ferret. You should go follow your girlfriend. Leave Hermione alone.”

Malfoy glanced to his left and right at both Harry and Ron. Their faces were harsh and their wands were raised resolutely at him from both directions. His concern he should have for the pair of wizards seemed to fail in comparison for the concern he directed towards Hermione. He raised his hands up showing her his palms and took another step towards her.

“Please, Granger. I need to know. My mother-,” she watched him hesitate as he took the last step so that he was standing right in front of her. She looked up into his familiar grey eyes. Her head was telling her that what she was contemplating was stupid.

He must have seen the hesitation on her face because he pleaded again, “Hermione.” His use of her first name felt foreign to her ears. Up until that moment, she hadn’t even realized he could remember it. “Please. I knew you would probably try something. I hoped-,” he swallowed thickly, “I didn’t ask for this. I need to know what is going on so I can protect my mother.”

Once she made her choice, she knew there was no going back.

“Hermione, don’t,” Ron said softly, lowering his wand. She looked at him, her face pleading for him to understand.

“What, is the meaning of this?” the timbered voice of their potion’s master startled them all. “Three on one?” she watched as he took quick strides towards all of them. “How very, Gryffindor,” he sneered at all of them, “30 points from each of you!”

Harry finally lowered his wand and Malfoy soon followed by lowering his hands and stepping away from her. She saw the fear and disappointment sketched across his face.

“Detention for all three of you,” Professor Snape sneered at all of them and turned towards Malfoy, “Where is Miss Parkinson?”

Malfoy shrugged seemingly defeated by the mere presence of the professor.

“To bed,” his voice was poison, “All of you!”

Hermione turned to follow both Harry and Ron who were quickly moving before Snape changed his mind. She didn’t know what made her stop but she reached out and took Malfoy’s wrist. She searched his startled face, ignored Professor Snape’s looming presence, and whispered, “I married Sirius Black.”

His grey eyes widened at the news, “My- my cousin?” His eyes darted to Professor Snape and back to her.

She nodded and released his arm. She looked into Professor Snape’s penetrative gaze. His expression was enigmatic. “I apologize for being out late, Professor.” His face was inscrutable, so she continued when he didn’t stop her, “We weren’t trying to hurt him. He frightened me, is all.” She didn’t wait for a reply and quickened her pace until she caught up with Harry and Ron who had stopped to wait for her. They didn’t slow their pace until they made it back to Gryffindor tower.

“We need to tell Sirius, now,” Harry huffed as they made it through the portrait. He didn’t stop for a reply and raced up the stairs to his dorm.

“What _ were _you thinking, Hermione?” Ron said angrily and set heavily on the sofa in front of the dying fire. His long legs jutted out across the carpet as he relaxed back and took a few steady breaths.

“I wasn’t,” Hermione said suddenly worried and sitting down next to him.

“_ You _ can tell him,” Harry said appearing and handing her the mirror over the back of the sofa. He took a quick leap and landed next to her in typical Harry fashion.

She nodded and whispered, “Sirius Black.”

Her heart pounded dreading what she was about to confess to him. Why didn’t she just lie?

“Hermione?” his sleepy voice was heard before she saw his face take shape.

“How is Remus?” It was an obvious stall and she felt more than saw Ron roll his eyes. It wasn’t a secret, however, that she always worried about Remus on a full moon. It didn’t matter if he had wolfsbane or not. His transitions were always painful and taxing.

“He’s fine,” he said, and she watched as the image on the mirror shifted until she was looking at a green-eyed werewolf curled in front of a low fire. His muzzle raised up and sniffed the air. Suddenly she was looking back into alert grey eyes.

“What’s wrong,” Sirius asked. She looked up at Harry and Ron, not sure what to say. “Who else is there,” he asked.

“Hi, Sirius,” Harry said leaning to look over her shoulder. She shifted the mirror so they could see each other.

“Ron is here too,” Hermione told him. She took a deep breath before she brought herself to say, “I told Malfoy that we are married.” She didn’t know any other way to ease the information out. When he didn’t say anything back right away she felt she needed to explain, “I didn’t plan on it. It just happened. We ran into him on the way back from the astronomy tower. He saw my ring. He was so scared, Sirius. I didn’t know what to do. He’s worried about his mom. I think they are in-

“Slow down, love,” Sirius said. “One thing at time.”

“I told Malfoy we got married after he saw my ring,” she restated more slowly.

Sirius nodded, “It’s okay, love. Who’s he going to tell? Albus is monitoring all the correspondence in and out of the castle.”

“I don’t think he will,” Hermione said quietly, “He seemed afraid. I think when they find out we are married – I don’t think it’s going to be good for him or his family.”

“Don’t feel sorry for him,” Ron said disgustedly. “Sirius,” he leaned over so he could be seen in the mirror, “You should know that your idiot of a wife also told him in front of Snape.”

“Shit,” Sirius swore, and the image of the mirror blurred before it refocused on his face and he added as an afterthought, “Don’t call her an idiot.”

“What does _ that _matter?” she said indignant, “Professor Snape is a member of the Order. He already knows that we are married.”

“Ron, I take it back. You can call her an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Shit, Hermione. Snape doesn’t have a choice, now,” Hermione watched as he rubbed a hand over his face before he said in a grim voice, “Neither of them can hide the information knowing that someone else knows. It’s going to put him at odds even if he can lie and tell them he didn’t know until tonight. I’m really not sure what you thought you were accomplishing.”

“I- I don’t know. It felt right,” her voice was small, and she didn’t like it. “He has your eyes. Did you know that?”

The simultaneous reactions made her blush. Harry groaned in embarrassment, Ron tilted his head back and took a deep breath, and Sirius grinned ear to ear.

“Does he?” Sirius asked his tone teasing, “They must be gorgeous.”

Harry groaned again as Hermione said seriously, “Really, he just looks sad and tired.”

“Is the common room empty?”

“Sirius,” Hermione warned, “You can’t just come here. What about Remus?”

“Yes. All clear,” Harry told him before pointing his wand at the dying embers and sparking it back to a steady fire.

The image on the mirror blurred again, and the room quickly turned green as the light shifted and danced and the fire roared.

Hermione quickly got to her feet as she watched Sirius emerge, “I can’t believe you would just-

Her words cut off as Sirius pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Her entire body relaxed as she melted into his form. A sigh escaped her as she felt his tongue part her lips. God, help her, this was the first time she had felt truly safe since parting from Remus on the train.

Sirius pulled back abruptly and immediately spit to the floor, “Ehhuuh! Was that- was that mandrake?” His face was simultaneously disgusted and surprised.

Hermione clutched her chest and a laugh burst forth and a grin spread across her face. “Y- Yes,” she tried to get out between laughs.

“Well, this feels awkward,” Ron said drawing attention back to her forgotten friends. Her cheeks tinged in slight embarrassment as she looked over at her friends.

Sirius winked at him, “You’ll get used to it,” and then added with a shrug, “Or you won’t.” He pulled her back into him again and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Go to bed, love. I’m going to speak with Albus.”

“No, I can help. I can-”

“No,” Sirius cut her off, “I have an idea. We might be able to salvage this. Just go to bed. There’s nothing any of you can do.” He looked at Harry and Ron making sure they knew they were included in the order and he actually expected all of them to follow it.

She nodded as she pulled away. He pulled Harry into a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair affectionately, “How about it, pup? Want to let an old Marauder borrow that cloak of yours?”

Harry grinned, “Sure. You want the map, too?”

He smiled down at his godson, “Harry, I _ am _ the map.”

* * *

Severus gripped the bridge of his nose, “If we can keep the information from him until the-

“Severus,” Albus interrupted, “Would you get the door, please?”

He stood but swore as he went to the door. He pulled it swiftly to reveal an empty stairwell. Sirius Black’s head materialized out of nowhere as he lowered the hood of his cloak.

Albus should have known he’d come. Allowing him to marry Miss Granger was a calculated risk. It would have been far easier and for more advantageous to have put her in hiding immediately. That, however, would be out of the question for Sirius, knowing what that would mean for the safety of the Malfoy’s. He was now another person even more personally invested in the running of the Order. Another person whose expectations he would have to manage. He would no longer be reliable to just follow the plans as they were laid out.

Sirius was capable of being pragmatic even if he was a seat of his pants sort of wizard. Albus knew he could be trusted but they were all at a precipice. Every move forward now risked everything. Not just the people that Sirius wished to protect.

“Oh, good, we are all here,” Sirius said as he removed the cloak. He stepped past Severus and shut the door with the heel of his foot. “Let’s skip over a few things because I’m not arguing about it again” he glanced at Severus before his eyes landed on Albus with a weighted look, “Hermione needs to be told the truth and soon. She wouldn’t have said what she did if she had known. The cat’s out of the bag.”

Albus felt the stirrings of irritation. Of course, Sirius would see this as an advantage. Albus wasn’t so sure. There were too many variables. Too many things could go wrong. He wasn’t sure if they were ready. He wasn’t sure if Harry was ready.

Severus let out a deep sigh, “For once, I agree with the mutt.”

Sirius grinned at him, “Not so fast Snape. It’s time to really test your loyalty.”

“I don’t have anything to prove to you,” he said stiffly.

“Maybe not, but I think it’s time we put you to the test anyway. You ready to follow through with Remus’s wild idea, or not?”

Albus watched the old enemies as both of their own personal ambitions started to align almost perfectly. He smiled. After two years of trying to force these two to work together and he hadn’t even been the one to see it through. Leave it to the overly ambitious Hermione Granger to accomplish it, on accident, no less.

“And what of the Malfoy’s? I assume that's why you are here, Sirius,” Albus said.

Sirius nodded, “I thought we’d have a bit more time, but Narcissa needs help _ now _. I know you’re both going to think I’m crazy but I don’t want to wait another day before we get her out of that house.”

“She won’t leave, I’ve told you-,” Severus started exasperated before Sirius interrupted him.

“I believe you for fuck's sake,” irritation rose up in Sirius’s voice as an old argument resurfaced, “But I’ve been thinking, I know her. She’ll leave. I’ll offer to help Lucius escape Azkaban. She’ll do it.”

“That’s out of the question! We don’t even know if it will work on me,” Severus's voice rose before he was able to moderate himself to a more controlled tone, “We don’t have the resources to hide a Death Eater from the Dark Lord until the next full moon. That’s if Lucius would agree.”

Albus ran a finger along his beard as he smiled, finally understanding what Sirius meant to do. He said, “The night’s not finished yet, Severus.” It was perfect. Remus and Severus’s theory would be put to the test without risking Severus’s life. He looked towards his spy, “Would it be risking too much to contact Narcissa?”

Severus paused weighing the choice and gave a short nod, “I can contact her.”

“I’ll contact Kingsley, Tonks will be able to get you as close to Azkaban as possible,” Albus said to Sirius as he rose.

“Is that wise, Albus?” Severus asked.

“Protecting the Minister at this point is moot compared to what we might gain by breaking Lucius out of Azkaban.”


	9. 7:30 AM, September 28th, Waning Gibbous

_ 7:30 AM, September 28th, 1996 _

Hermione parted ways with her best friends before walking the rest of the way up the staircase. The note she received with breakfast said that she was to come alone as she would be meeting with Umbridge that morning. Harry and Ron had both offered to stay but she knew she’d be safe in the headmaster’s office.

She fidgeted with her skirt a moment at the top of the stair before she hesitantly knocked on the heavy oak door.

As the door swung open to admit her, shock pored off her before she immediately schooled her face. Not only was there a tired and grinning Sirius to greet her but Remus was slumped in a chair across from Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Narcissa looked ready to meet the Queen dressed in navy blue robes and her bright hair pulled back into an elegant bun. 

She hesitated to step into the room but Sirius wrapped his arms around her bringing her in close, “Don’t worry,” he whispered and then pulled her into the room. 

“Miss Granger,” Professor Dumbledore greeted, “I apologize. Is it Mrs. Black now?”

Hermione took the seat Sirius offered next to Remus, “Um, yes. I suppose it is.” She felt Sirius’s hand squeeze her shoulder as he stood behind her and felt immediately comforted. She wasn’t sure what she should say or not say while the Malfoy’s set across from her. She refused to look in their direction and kept her eyes resolutely on the professor.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hands towards the Malfoy's. “Let me introduce you. This is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, this is Mrs. Hermione Black.”

Hermione smiled politely at the woman who inclined her head towards her.

“Please, just Narcissa. We are family after all,” she said and then poised a smile towards Sirius.

Hermione nodded numbly. She wasn’t sure how to respond to the situation at all. Her mother’s voice in the back of her mind prompted her, “Of- Of course. Please, call me Hermione.”

“I’ve received word from Hagrid that Madam Umbridge will be here shortly,” Dumbledore said serenely, “There are things that should be explained to you, however, we are short on time. I assure you everyone in this room has your best interest in mind.”

Hermione’s head swiveled towards Draco Malfoy quickly. She internally scoffed. Not only had he been a bully to her since her first day at Hogwarts but now she knew him to be the son of a known Death Eater. Exhaustion was written all over him even though his uniform was impeccably pressed. He met her gaze and gave a subtle shrug. How could Dumbledore think for a second they could trust them? What was she to them?

Narcissa gave an understanding smile at her confusion. 

“I don’t understand,” she said looking back to Dumbledore. She felt Remus take her hand.

“A lot happened last night. We’ll be able to talk later,” Remus promised her.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she squeezed his hand back then reached to run the back of her hand softly against his cheek and forehead. His skin had almost no color besides the bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep and stress. He was burning up and looked completely haggard. The sun had only been up a few hours. She felt her ire rise knowing that he should be home resting instead of being at Hogwarts.

She heard Narcissa softly clear her throat and blushed to realize how familiar she was being with Remus in front of everyone. Sirius squeezed her shoulder, “He’ll be fine, love. He’s been through worse.”

The oak door banged open startling her and then she heard Umbridge’s shrill voice, “What is the meaning of this? You dare summon me, Dumbledore?” Sirius's hand tightened on her shoulder before he released her and stepped back. He stood poised and ready. 

Umbridge practically flew in the room with Percy Weasley on her heels. She paused in mid-stride as she looked to Hermione on her left and the Malfoy’s on her right.

“Good morning, Madam Umbridge. Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore said rising from his desk, “Please have a seat. Would anyone care for some tea?” He conjured chairs that were quickly crowding the space near his desk. A tea tray suddenly appeared on his desk. The teapot was striped with teals, yellows, and purples with twirling gold lines throughout. It was a mashup of bright colors that would have normally clashed with most decor but somehow was the least odd thing in the headmaster's office.

“I would not,” Umbridge said indignantly eyeing the offending teapot.

“That would be lovely, Albus,” Narcissa said before she turned to Umbridge, “Thank you for taking the time to accommodate me.” She sat poised with her legs crossed by the ankles looking every bit a woman that would dare call a meeting with the headmaster of a school and that of a department head of the ministry like it was an everyday occurrence. 

Umbridge blinked owlishly at her while Narcissa continued, “I understand how busy you must be with the registration, so I appreciate you finding the time to take care of this small matter.”

Hermione was floored. Narcissa’s voice was polite. Even flattering. But Hermione heard an edge to it that she had only ever heard from her own mother. Hermione took the proffered teacup floating in front of her as Narcissa raised her own to hers to her lips and took a small sip.

Narcissa Malfoy gave a pointed look to the chair nearest Umbridge where she stood dumbfounded.

“Of- Of course, Mrs. Malfoy,” Umbridge said taking a seat, “If I had known you had requested this meeting I would have been here sooner. Anything you have to say I wouldn’t think to be a small matter.”

Narcissa raised a flawless eyebrow, “Tea, Madam Umbridge?”

“Oh, I- yes, I suppose I will. Please call me Dolores.”

Narcissa nodded once and flicked her wand and silently floated tea to Umbridge. Hermione marveled at her control. She was practiced and precise. She was entirely at ease as she performed her nonverbal spellwork. “Let me get to the heart of it if you don’t mind, Dolores,” she said not offering the same courtesy of a first name, “Hermione will not be receiving the trace. She has recently been married and has met the requirements of the law outlined by the Muggleborn Registration Act.”

Umbridge’s eyes narrowed as she swept her eyes in disbelief over Hermione. Her fingers clenched her teacup and her knuckles turned white and then her eyes swept across the rest of the occupants of the room pausing briefly as she looked to Draco, “I fail to see how she would meet the requirements. A husband that’s not of age? Percy?”

Percy stood rigid over Umbridge’s shoulder. He looked distinctly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat before speaking, “That would be correct. A marriage bond with an underage wizard, however long his pedigree, wouldn’t meet the intent of the law. Miss Granger was meant to be offered protection through a guardian bond with your family line. The family ties and wards on your ancestral home will not be adequate protection as your son is not currently the patriarch of the family. There are not many families that could offer that level of protection. I’m not sure if the Wizengamot would make any more concessions on her behalf-”

“Thank you, Percy,” Umbridge said. A smile twisted on her face as she looked triumphant over at Hermione and then Dumbledore, “She’ll have to submit to the trace now that she won’t be able to complete a guardian bond.”

“You misunderstand, Dolores,” Narcissa added sharply. “Hermione has married my cousin, Sirius Black. He more than exceeds any stipulations set forth by the new law.”

Umbridge face turned a deep shade of red as her head swiveled towards Sirius. She practically choked on her rage as she asked, “Him?”

Narcissa smiled, “Yes of course, I have no idea why you would think she would have married my son. They barely know each other, and they are not exactly known for getting along,” she winked conspiratorially at Hermione as if they shared some sort of history joking about it. “_ Toujours Pur _. Purer than even the Malfoy family, one could argue. Malfoy’s have been known to step outside of blood purity when necessary to ensure no intermarrying within the family.”

Sirius’s laughed and said, “Not something the Black’s have cared much for. As much fun all of this is, I have duties to attend to, as the patriarch of my family.” He raised his hand as he checked the time on his watch. Hermione turned confused as he stepped around and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “I apologize love. I’ll see you soon.”

“Mr. Black,” Percy said, “You cannot leave yet, there are legal matters-”

Sirius waved him off, “Discuss it with my solicitor, Mr. Lupin, I’m sure he can straighten out anything you need.”

Hermione bristled. Sirius was just leaving? Remus was in no state to act as his solicitor. What could possibly be more important?

Remus stood, “I have all of the necessary documents concerning the care of Mrs. Black’s protection.” Remus indicated to a small table on the other side of the Malfoy’s and invited Percy to take a closer look while Sirius slipped out of the office.

Hermione sat there reeling. She was utterly confused and had no idea how to respond or even if she should. It felt as if everything was just happening to her and she had no control over any of it. They all had this perfectly planned out and not one person had thought to consult her over any of it.

“This is a blatant farce,” Umbridge said nastily towards Hermione as if she were the cause of everything. She stood, her hands shaking angrily at her side, “Mrs. Malfoy, I assure you when I get to the bottom of this you’ll not be blamed for what the Headmaster has concocted,” she held out her hand impatiently to Percy, “I want to see that marriage license. This is an obvious attempt by the headmaster to try and circumvent the registration.” She stepped towards the documents as her lip curled into disgust as she looked back at Dumbledore before searching the document with greedy eyes, “I’ve got you now Dumbledore. This marriage is either a sham or you somehow broke the gag order. Either way, you’ve broken the law.”

“Now, now, Dolores,” Narcissa said sweetly, “Albus here has nothing to do with any of it. Even he couldn’t possibly circumvent the gag. I’m sure Mr. Lupin will be able to straighten it all out.”

“A werewolf as a solicitor?” Umbridge scoffed, doubt dripping on every word, “Chosen to advocate for the Black family? I know the laws are loose but surely there’s something against half-breeds-

Hermione snarled, “Don’t you dare.” She stopped short when she received glares from Remus and Narcissa and quickly swallowed everything she wanted to say.

“As you can see, Mr. Weasley,” Remus said calmly ignoring the insult completely, “Hermione and Sirius were married at St. Mary’s church in Hendon. Her parents gave the proper consent and were the witnesses for the marriage and bonding,” Remus looked over at Dumbledore before continuing, “I’ve compiled a list of the wards that have been laid by generations of Black’s on their home. You’ll see that their current home is registered as unplottable. The address is unknown to those except for the family and those they have chosen to share it with.” 

Remus shuffled through a few documents before he handed one to Percy, “You may not be familiar with muggle marriage traditions, but this, the Blacks registered with the muggle government over a month before their nuptials.”

“Is this true, Hermione?” Percy asked skeptically. Percy was smart enough to understand that the written notice was not a legal document in the wizarding world and could be forged. Percy understood quite a bit about the muggle world, and she would have to tread lightly.

She raised her head high and didn’t hesitate as she said, “I grew up in St. Mary’s, it’s right down the road from my house. You _ know _ that, Percy.” She silently congratulated herself that everything she was saying was the truth. “They only allow members of the church to marry there and it all has to be proper.” She sniffed and feigned annoyance that he would even ask. Her parents _ were _traditional. They had insisted they get married at St. Mary’s. It’s where they had gotten married as well. Sirius had assured her parents that it wouldn't be a problem. Any request for their written request to get married would be solved with a confundus charm. And it had. 

Percy left out a puff of air in frustration. Hermione held her breath. She knew the face he was making. He didn’t believe her. Not one bit. The marriage license might prove they had indeed gotten married at St. Mary's but he knew Hermione well enough that he could tell when she was twisting the truth to suit her own needs. 

“Madam Umbridge, the marriage license is legitimate,” he hesitated and added, “The magical signature shows that the marriage bond was sealed on August 31st after their consummation.”

Umbridge's lips curled into a smile as she sorted through the notice to the register and the documents signed by her parents. “These, however, can be fraudulent,” she said nastily towards Dumbledore, “_ Somebody _ warned them about the Muggleborn Registration Act.”

“Warned, Madam Umbridge?” Narcissa said giving her a cold glare, “I was under the impression that this law was enacted to help protect those that are less fortunate and without the assistance of old family magic. Why would Hermione need to be warned of such a thing?”

Percy cleared his throat, “It is possible someone – informed – them, but it is highly unlikely,” Hermione hung on his every word ready for his ax to fall.

“The gag was very powerful, and we all watched Professor Dumbledore submit to it,” he stole a quick glance at Hermione before adding, “I personally know that her family are Anglican. Any parish within the Church of England wouldn’t allow anyone to marry without a reading of the bands. It’s a muggle tradition. It requires an announcement the three consecutive Sundays before the wedding.”

Hermione was frozen stiff. Her heart leaped in her chest. Percy had completely skipped past every single way they could have bypassed that with magic.

Umbridge sneered at Hermione, “To think that some uppity muggleborn could possibly marry into such an old line. Of course, your muggle family must have jumped at the chance. Skeeter's usually right after all.”

Narcissa stood and all semblance of politeness fell away as she said coldly, “I don’t believe it’s your place as a ministry official to comment on such things. You may not speak to my family that way," her voice had threatened violence but then she sniffed and tacked on sweetly, "And do try to rein in your jealousy of the young woman. It’s unseemly, especially of a woman your age.”

Umbridge sneered at Narcissa, “My. My, how the Malfoy’s have fallen. Your husband has been in Azkaban only a few months and you’re already dragging your family through the _ mud _.” She turned on her heel towards Percy, “Make copies of everything. We are leaving.”

“You can rest assured I’ll be lodging a formal complaint against you Madam Umbridge,” Narcissa threatened, her voice cold. 

Umbridge refused to acknowledge her as he left the office. Percy gave Hermione an apologetic smile and she returned it with a sad smile of her own. She was grateful to him. She wanted to beg him to turn back to his family. To leave the ministry. 

“I hope you know what you are doing, Hermione,” he said as he carefully placed all his copies into his briefcase.

She nodded to him, her expression pained, “I hope you know what you are doing as well, Percy.”

He stood there a moment contemplating what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and said, “Have a pleasant morning, everyone,” and he turned and left the office without a backward glance.

Dumbledore approached Remus and took him by the arm, “Sit down, Remus. It’s been a long night.” Surprisingly, Remus allowed the older wizard to steer him towards a chair. Hermione gripped his arm as he sat down slowly. Her heart seized at the idea of how sore he must be after the transformation. “I have to attend to my guest my dear, please help him through the floo when he’s had a moment.”

“Albus,” Narcissa said, “I don’t know the last time I had that much fun. You should invite me the next time you have any more unpleasant company.”

Dumbledore chuckled while taking her hand placing into the crook of his arm, “I believe I will. There’s a room you can rest in while you wait for Severus and Sirius to return. I’m sure both of you could do with a bit more sleep.” Dumbledore turned towards Hermione, “There will be a meeting tonight when everyone has safely returned. Please inform Misters Potter and Weasley. There is much to discuss. Have a pleasant morning, dear.”

And with that, the Headmaster ushered the Malfoy’s from his office seemingly to escort them to a private room. Narcissa gave her a friendly smile in parting before following and saying simply, "Good day, Hermione."

As soon as the door shut and they were alone Hermione turned to Remus and asked him, “Are you alright? What happened last night? Where did Sirius go?”

Remus raised a hand to her cheek before moving closer to press his lips to hers. Her eyelids slid closed as her breath hitched as the soft feel of this lips stole her thoughts. His hand moved deftly to the back of her neck as he released her from the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

“He’s safe. He’s with Severus,” his breath was warm and comforting across her face. She clutched his arms. She was simultaneously comforted by his presence and worried about him, “I’m fine. A nice bath and a nap and I’ll be right as rain.”

She nodded and then pressed a kiss to his lips.

He sighed moving his face back to properly look at her. This thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of her neck, “There’s a lot you should know, but, last night Kingsley, Tonks, and Sirius helped break Lucius Malfoy out of prison.”

Hermione went rigid under his hands and pulled back from him. “Please tell me you’re joking?”

Remus reluctantly let her move away from him, “Sirius has been looking for a way to protect Narcissa and we couldn’t wait any longer to try and do something. Not after last night.” Hermione sat silently as she watched as he tried to explain everything to her. His exhaustion made his words stiff and they came out slow. She knew somehow that she had caused all of this.

“Everyone took an enormous risk last night that paid off. Lucius will be hiding with his family. You were right last night; Draco was scared for his mother. Sirius was able to help them.”

“If it’s all done where did Sirius go?”

“Sirius and Kingsley were supposed to move your parents out of the country today.” She felt sick. Remus hastened to add, “Severus went instead. They’ll be in France and settled before lunch. They took a train to Paris and they’ll take a portkey once they get there. It’ll take Sirius and Severus a few hours to perform the Fidelius Charm and they’ll be back soon. Your parents will be perfectly safe, Hermione, I promise. Sirius won’t let anything happen to them.”

Hermione clutched his hand. Her parents were currently leaving the country and she didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. She felt the tears burn her eyes knowing she wouldn’t be seeing them anytime soon. Kingsley had promised that if they had a chance he would make sure he got to see them before they left. Her heart stuttered. “What’s happened to Kingsley,” she asked worriedly.

“He’s fine. Fine,” he rushed out to assure her. He gave her a smile in way of an apology, “They weren’t able to plan out everything last night. It was hasty and they weren’t able to hide all of their tracks. As soon as they realize Lucius is missing Tonks and her family will be sought out by the Ministry. She abandoned her post protecting the Minister and soon, they’ll be able to trace who apparated them to Azkaban. Voldemort will probably make finding Lucius a top priority,” his voice was rough, “Kings wanted to postpone moving your parents until he had Tonks and her family secure, but Sirius wasn’t going to wait.”

“Is that all of it?” Hermione asked.

He shook his head, “No. Not nearly. There’s much more, but it's best to wait until tonight.”

“I can believe you came here just for all of this. You should be in bed, resting! Not playing solicitor for Sirius or worried about me. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t have minded going over everything with Percy.”

Remus smiled, “I wasn’t going to let that woman be in the same room as you unless Sirius or I were there. Believe me, he wasn’t happy about it either,” he pulled her closer to him, “He agreed only because he was more worried about you then he was about me. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

She nodded and buried her face into his chest. “I appreciate the sentiment. I really do, but don’t do this to yourself, Remus. Especially when you know I’m going to be perfectly fine. What was Umbrige going to do to me with Narcissa Malfoy here?”

Remus chuckled and stood slowly pulling Hermione up with him. He kissed her softly, “No promises.”

“Let me help you through the floo,” she said.


	10. 9:00 AM, September 28th

_ 9:00 AM, September 28th, 1996 _

_ Continued. _

_ “Let me help you through the floo,” she said. _

“Alright,” he leaned carefully on her shoulders as she stepped to grate and spoke their destination. She gripped his waist and helped him through the empty house. It was darker and quieter than it had been during the summer. It was strangely off-putting without the house full of people coming and going. There were no Weasley’s or Order members to greet them in the drawing-room or poke their head out of the small library or one of the many bedrooms they passed. 

Everyone was in school or out on Order business and she felt a stab of guilt skipping class. Even if it was for a good reason. 

“The bathroom, please,” his voice soft as they finally reached Sirius’s room after a slow trek up the stairs.

As she helped him sit on the toilet she moved to the bath and turned on the hot water. She was oddly reminded of the morning Remus had moved efficiently around the room and prepared it for her use. After she stoppered the water and grabbed a towel, she looked around for something to add to the bath.

“The cabinet.”

She turned and opened the cabinet slowly. Everything in Sirius’s room was unfamiliar. Everything there belonged to either Sirius or Remus. She felt displaced as she rummaged through the potions and creams in the cabinet.

“Here,” Remus said suddenly behind her and his hand on her waist. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small vial with Snape’s spiky handwriting.

“What is it?” She asked as she maneuvered herself from between him and the sink. She tried vainly to slow her heart rate after feeling him so close behind her, but it spiked when she realized he was already shirtless. She turned and went to turn off the water trying to occupy herself and look anywhere but at him.

He handed the vile to her before he started to unbutton his trousers, “You can add it to the water. Severus made it to counteract the physical effects of the cruciatus.”

She inspected the pale cream color as she uncorked it and poured the small vial into the bathwater. She watched the syrupy concoction twirl into the water and then dissolve slowly.

“It helps with relaxing the muscles and the pain,” he said as he stepped into the bath. She averted her gaze swiftly as he slowly lowered himself in the hot water. “Ahhh,” he groaned as he settled.

She watched as his eyes slipped closed and he started to relax into the bath. “Do you need anything else? Is there anything I can do?”

His eyes opened and he watched her a moment, “Hermione. If you’re uncomfortable- You don’t have to stay. I’ll be fine.”

“What? No,” she said and then blushed, “I just - I’m not used to – this,” she looked down at her hands as they gripped her skirt.

“That’s okay, too,” he told her softly and moved to grasp her hand.

She raised her head and smiled at him softly, “Remus, I know I’ve seen you naked before, I just wasn’t expecting it, and then – there you were,” she finished lamely.

He gave her a closed mouth smile as he tried not to grin and then nodded. “You could always join me?” It was a question, but he leaned back into the bath inviting her and raised his eyebrows daring her.

She wanted to. She did. She wanted to strip right there and crawl over him until she had him wrapped securely in her arms. 

“No, I should go. I’ve already missed Herbology. I still have Potions.”

“Hermione,” he took her hand again this time bringing it to his lips, “Potions is canceled today, and the only place you have to be right now besides here is at the meeting tonight. You can stay here awhile, and no one will mind. I said we should talk before you left and we didn’t have a chance to.” 

Her pulse jumped wondering if he’d be open to it or if he’d just avoid her again.

Remus rubbed small circles into the palm of her hand with his thumbs and she said, “I recall that you said we should talk when we were both dressed.” She raised her eyebrows at him pointedly, “Are you hungry, I could make you something while you finish up here? Then we could talk.”

“The potion doesn’t take long with my ailment. Don’t go.” It wasn’t a command. She heard the question in his tone. “When I said that to you, I was having a hard time controlling myself. I’m not now, we can talk.” The look he gave her was earnest. 

She squeezed his hand, “Okay.” She took a deep breath and braced herself. She didn’t want to give Remus a reason to pull away from her again, but she knew she needed to be completely honest with him and herself. “I don’t feel like myself right now,” she started, “I jumped headfirst into this with you and Sirius, and I can’t understand the logic behind any of it.” Remus watched her as she collected more of her thoughts and she was grateful he didn’t immediately pounce on her uncertainty. “I already cared very deeply for both of you. I think the bond has something to do with that. Since that night my emotions are all over the place. I feel such a strong desire to be your mate, Remus. It’s all I can think about. It’s overwhelming and I don’t like that I don’t feel in control of myself right now.” Her doubts over the last few weeks surprisingly came out easily in a calm voice despite the emotional turmoil she found herself in. “Despite all of that though, I can’t help but feel that this is right. You and me. Sirius and me. It makes absolutely no sense but it’s the only thing at the moment that brings me any certainty. Any peace.”

Her eyes drifted down to her lap wondering and fearing what he would say.

“I understand,” he said. 

She heard the water ripple as he moved closer to her and pulled her face to his and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “It may surprise you, but I’ve lived with this for a long time. I hate feeling beholden to the wolf and his desires. I’m never sure what’s just me.”

His mouth hovered over hers as he spoke. The warmth of his presence calmed her. 

“You know, I don’t like how you and Sirius refer to yourself as separate from the wolf. You’re the same, Remus. The wolf will only ever want what you want. What you deny yourself the wolf will only try harder to give you. You’re pulling yourself apart.”

He kissed her lips tenderly hovering a moment before saying, “Easier said than done. I understand what you are going through probably more than anyone could. I don’t want this for you. I want you to be sure of yourself. Not question what is real to you and what is the pack bond. I might not trust the wolf but I trust the bond I have with others. I want that for you before you try to make any more hasty decisions.”

She pulled away, “That’s not- What are you saying?”

He stood from the bath and she determinedly kept her eyes on him even as her face flushed. He grabbed the towel and stepped past her out of the tub. She watched as he toweled off the water from his body. His weariness from earlier nearly gone. 

After the towel was secure around his waist, he said, “You married Sirius because you had to. I don’t want to rush into a mate bond with everything else that is going on.”

His voice had a finality to it. As if he had already come to this conclusion long before they spoke. Anger boiled up inside of her. Everyone had everything planned out. No one seemed to want to include her in anything.

“Why did you want to talk if you already had your mind made up?” Angry tears streamed down her face. She stood wondering what the point of any of it had been. She wanted to flee back to school, to her friends. She took measured steps away from him and back into the room. More tears flooded her face the further she moved away from him. The comfort of their pack bond did nothing to stem the turmoil she felt from his rejection. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her before she could make it to the hallway. Tension in her chest broke as she turned and let out an undignified sob into his chest. She felt torn. She didn’t want to break down in front of the man that rejected her, but she couldn’t help but cling to his chest as he tried to soothe her. His hand rubbed down the length of her back. 

“Why?” she cried. She might have been afraid of her feelings, but she trusted the bond they shared. “Why can’t you see that I trust you?” She raised her tear-streaked face to look at him, craning her neck, “I want-”

He silenced her with a kiss. He dipped his arm and lifted her high as he stepped towards the bed. His tongue parted her lips and she clung to his hair as she pulled him in. She felt her world tilt as he laid them across the bed and felt his weight press along the length of her body. 

His hand trailed up her thigh as he pulled back to look at her. “I know this is real, Hermione,” he whispered to her. His fingers flexed into the flesh of her thigh, “I want this with you.” He pressed into her core. They were only separated by the thin cotton of her knickers and the rough terry cloth of his towel. She felt his desire for her, and it made her entire body throb. Her body had a mind of its own. It was confusing she could still desire him so completely while her emotions and insecurities ran rampant.

A fresh tear trickled down her cheek and whispered in a trembling voice, “but not as your mate?”

His brow furrowed as if he were trying to keep from succumbing to tears himself, “No, I want that too.” He kissed her cheek wiping away her tears with his lips. “I want you to know that this is real. Bond or not. I’m not saying no. I’m just saying not right now. Not until we’re both ready.”

She nodded as a torrent of tears fell down her face and she pulled at his neck until he kissed her. It was enough. More than enough. 

His hands roamed her body as slowly as he pursued her mouth. His tongue delved deep before he pulled back enough to suck her lip in between his. He released it before he started the process all over again. He was savoring her. Her body felt raw to his touch. He moved his hand slowly from her hair to her shoulders. She tingled as his hand slid down her back to her thighs. He raised her thigh to wrap around his back before he pushed her shirt up over her breasts. 

She groaned as his mouth left hers, but it was only a moment before he had her bra pulled down and his mouth wrapped around the entirety of her breast. Her hands tightened in his hair as he sucked her breast into his mouth and slowly released her until only the tip of her nipple was between his lips. 

“God, Remus,” she cried out as she felt the tip of his tongue flick against her nipple. She was overwhelmed by the newfound knowledge of how the simple act made her entire body tremble in desire. Her hands tightened in his hair never wanting to let him move from that spot. 

The tension of her bra across her chest gave way and he pulled back to move her shirt from her with practiced hands. Her chest heaved as she watched him kneel between her thighs drinking her in. His hand circled her waist as she raised her hips. He moved her skirt and knickers slowly down her thighs never taking his eyes off of her. The intensity of his stare made her tremble. She lowered her hips back to the bed and raised her feet feeling exposed watching him remove the last of her clothes from her body. 

His eyes trailed down her body until he found her glistening center. His hands pulled at his towel and it fell away behind him on the bed. The desire she felt at the sight of him rolled through her body. The memory of their last coupling was still fresh in her mind. As he looked back at her, his voice was dark with desire, “I want you like this, Hermione. No pull from the bond. Not the wolf taking control. Not the heat of mating. Just you.”

She nodded, “I want that, too.”

He leaned over her pressing his burly chest into hers. He kissed her softly as he pulled her thigh to wrap around him. He shifted her hip just enough to where the tip of his cock found her entrance. 

She deepened their kiss and held him tightly as she felt him press into her. He rocked softly with just the tip eliciting a deep groan from her lips. As she felt him press into her completely her eyes opened wide to look into the soft jade green of his eyes. He stilled inside of her and kissed the tip of her nose. He held them still as his hand trailed down her side caressing her skin while the nuzzled the tips of their noses together. 

Hermione studied his face raising her hand to his jaw. She wanted to explore him as much as he was exploring her. She trailed her finger along the line of his jaw before she traced the line of his lips. The growth of his beard over the last few weeks made her smile, “I’m sure Sirius loves this on you.”

“It’s just us right now. Just us.” His words were warm on her lips.

She repeated him, testing how it sounded on her lips, “Just us.” She felt his cock flex inside of her at her words. “Is that okay?” For the first time, the smallest hint of guilt crept up on her. Sirius was out there protecting her parents. She was in his house, in his bed, with his lover’s cock buried deep inside of her.

His arms moved to tighten around her shoulders and waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lips before whispering, “Yes, it’s okay. Does it bother you to think of Sirius and me together when you’re not around?”

She blushed. The thought had crossed her mind so many times over the last few weeks. She shook her head. Often, she had found herself daydreaming about the pair of wizards. She hardly ever starred in her daydreams. After watching them together, after seeing them, it was forever burned into her mind. 

She raised her hips until she felt the friction she needed.

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. She started to protest as he began to sit up and pull out of her, but he hushed her with a soft kiss. Hermione was confused as he laid down on his side beside her and lifted her legs to drape over thighs.

“Like this,” he said softly. He pulled her to him cradling her in his arms. He reentered her slowly and she immediately understood the advantage of the position of practically being in his lap as his hand traveled between her thighs, his mouth found her own, and he moved shallowly into her.

She groaned into his mouth as his hips flexed under her and his fingers worked in soft circles around her sensitive nub. She felt her orgasm approach in soft waves and crested slowly. She grasped his arm tightly and panted his name into his mouth. As the waves receded, she slid her hand to his wrist to halt his movements. 

He acquiesced to her unspoken request and stilled his fingers. His tongue delved into her mouth as he continued his shallow movements. He cupped her softly as her legs trembled. 

As her heart rate stilled his fingers began to move again. Even more softly than he had before. 

“Remus, you don’t have to,” she whispered into his mouth. She felt silly even as she said it. She desired to see what he could give her. What he could make her body do again. 

Hot shame flooded her as she thought of Victor while Remus poured his devotion out to her. All her bumbling attempts as a fifteen-year-old filtered through her mind. The single-mindedness of a teenage boy that thought of her pleasure only as an afterthought. The pressure of trying to please someone else only to be left wanting. The disappointment in herself that she had only stopped shy of actual sex with him when she knew she should have drawn a line sooner. The relief she felt when he had finally left Hogwarts.

“Shhh,” he cooed to her as he continued to coax her to desire again. 

But the attention he was giving to her was overwhelming. The insecure voice in her head told her that it was all too much. That she didn’t deserve so much pleasure. That coming once from his hand was more than enough.

“Look at me.”

Her eyes opened as he stared down at her. If she had any doubts before they were washed away. Jade green eyes bore into hers with only love and admiration. 

An eternity passed as she looked upon his face. The passage of time only conveyed by the small moments of hitched breathing, soft kisses, and trembling limbs each time he brought her to completion. 

By the time her fourth orgasm tumbled through her, tears poured down her face, her toes and hands tingled, and her legs went from trembling to full-on shaking. Only then he allowed himself less measured movements as buried himself more surely than before. He came with a groan never once looking away from her face.

Blissful calm carried her to sleep wrapped in the warm embrace of her lover. Her wolf. Her Remus.

* * *

“Black?”

Sirius clutched his chest as he listened to the last person in the world he ever expected to utter his name in concern.

“Fuck off, Snape,” as he straightened himself. He tried and failed to look unaffected. “It’s nothing.”

A dark eyebrow raised itself and thin lips pursed not believing him. Snape, however, didn’t say anything else. Their tentative alliance didn’t go any deeper than the goals they shared. 

He took hold of the portkey held in Snape’s hand. The tug behind his navel did nothing to dispel the warmth that spread from the middle of his chest.

There was only a passing nod between the two. They acknowledged to each other, reluctantly, their thanks to the other for making it back to London safely. They disapparated quickly to their own locations. Not spending an unnecessary moment in each other’s company.

As Sirius stood at the secret kept Grimmauld place and looked upon the door to his childhood home, he smiled. It was the first and only time he could remember feeling peace standing on the threshold. His hand shook as he turned the knob and entered the decrepit house. The pack bond pulsed through him stronger than he had ever felt before. 

His face stung as he held back tears. For the first time in his life, in his thirty-seven years, he knew. He knew what he had never known before. A feeling he had never had before but understood it completely as soon as he felt it. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to express how much I have loved reading everyone's reviews. Thank you so much for all the support everyone has given me. Every comment, follow, favorite, kudo, bookmark and share have all meant the world to me. You are all so lovely. I can only apologize for taking two weeks to update. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go and it took a while to get the mood and dynamic between Remus and Hermione just right. I hope it came across the way I intended and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
